War Never Changes, It Only Get's Worse
by Deadstorm Fire
Summary: what happens when the U.S tries to experiment with time and space. well they got their answer when the HOTD characters were sucked into their time (2075), now with no way back Takashi and the others have to start new lives while near oblivious to the imminent Nuclear threat, how will they live in this new world before it's destroyed. P.S: i'm shit at summaries, just read the story.
1. Your New Lives

War Never Changes It Only Gets Worse Chapter 1 Your' New Lives.

Okay, so I'm giving this story a second go and this time I'm going to try and go in a similar direction as the other Fallout and H.O.T.D crossover Fallout Companions, I tried an idea before but that backfired as I had no clue where I was going to go however I'm going to incorporate an ability into this story now that I do know what I'm doing. With that all said and done let the chapter begin.

* * *

Chapter Start.

Boston Underground Research Facility, February 3rd 2075.

"Dr, are you sure this is a good idea. Messing with time and space seems very dangerous, wouldn't you agree". A soldier in T60 power armour exclaimed his concern as the team of scientists his squad were guarding continued to fiddle with gadgets of a giant teleportation device while the General and other higher-ups observed from a safety box.

"You shouldn't need to worry Al, they know what their doing. Otherwise we wouldn't be here". Another soldier said as he tapped on the power armour.

"For the 500th time my names Alexander, and you better you're moneys on the right cards Martin. The government has forked out almost 2 billion dollars on this project, if it fails then you owe me a grand to spend the next time we go to Vegas". Alexander a 28-year-old lieutenant responded causing Martin a 26-year-old sergeant to swallow his breath before the General yelled the two back in attention.

"Mr Sheffield would you be so kind as to carry this coil dampener ridge into the stabilization chamber over to your left. After you've done that and sealed the chamber we can begin a test run, from a safe distance of course". The lead scientist said before the team and Martin left for the safe room while Alexander went to place the dampener ridge however as he went to seal the chamber something went horribly wrong when a spark appeared past the generator.

"Hey doc, what was that"? Martin looked at the scientist then back to the structure as he noticed a spark zip through one of the arch stands.

"Oh this is not good, it appears as though we miss calculated the amount of power required to run the teleporter". As the scientist explained what was going on, Martin looked extremely concerned for his old and best friend.

"What the hell does that mean"! Martin all but screamed in the doctor's ear before a buzzing sound was heard.

"It means the surge in power has caused the gateway to jumpstart while your friend is still out there". Just as the doctor finished explaining, the blast door locked up tight essentially sealing a stunned Alexander in with a malfunctioning product of sciences more sinister side of work.

"What the … no they couldn't possibly have left me here". Alexander could only watch on as the machine whirled to life before sparking out of control as if it was trying to overload or something far worse, he quickly shook himself out of this scene and quickly ran to try and force the door open but it was almost like trying to use a tank to flatten a vault door. Realising he could not escape Alexander stood ready for his fated demise.

* * *

Tokonosu Japan, Fujimi Academy Parking Lot, January 30th 2011.

The team had finally made it to the bus although they did lose a few people in the process, however before they could leave they heard shouting in the distance.

"That's Mr Shido from class 3A". Saeko's words caused Rei's breath to hitched as anger started to boil up inside her.

"Miss Marikawa hold on just a little longer". Takashi looked out the front window to see the amount of infected grouping up in front of them while Shizuka was starting to shake.

"If any more gather in front of us then we won't be able to leave". Kohta spoke as he looked from the window back to Shido's group.

"Then run them over". Takashi's idea only caused Saya to huff in irritation.

"If Dr boobs tries to run over that many then we'll flip the bus".

"Just leave them, we don't need to save him". An angered Rei said to Takashi as the group neared.

"Hurry children, our safety awaits". Koichi Shido yelled as he coached his group toward the bus.

"Yes Mr Shido". Taniuchi said as she raced by with Muira following close beside her.

"But I'm not so sure we can all make it in time". Shido thought silently before noticing a boy slip up and slide to him with great pain.

"Please sir, I think my ankle is sprained. Please help me". The boy looked up hoping for help.

"Poor boy, well that's it for you then". Shido proceeded to kick the boy in the face before walking to the bus as the infected began eating the student.

"We're all aboard now let's get out of here". Takashi yelled before Shizuka took her foot off the clutch and slammed it on the accelerator, what got everyone's attention was when they noticed the bus wasn't moving.

"Why aren't we moving, these things are surrounding the bus". Koichi said as calmly as he could while his group was starting to panic.

"I don't understand, it was working a minute ago. I think the engines died". Shizuka was freaking out by this point and so was everyone else before she noticed something purple flash across the dashboard before a bigger flash appeared outside the windscreen, Saya caught this second flash before another one replaced it.

"Uh guys, look outside". Everyone stopped to look at the windscreen as multiple flashes caused a purple orb to start appearing before it began freaking out and expanding.

"WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENING". Tsunoda yelled but before anyone could come up with a response the orb's energy started grabbing the bus before the whole vehicle was sucked through in an instant.

* * *

Back in the facility Alexander decided to open one of his eyes to see what was taking it so long to kill him only to stare in horror as the energy started warping about like crazy while the arch stands were being pushed outward causing them to creak and buckle under the extreme forces.

"What the hell is going on here"? The General shouted over the speakers but he didn't have to wait long for an answer as the energy concentration burst like a bubble blowing out most electronics in the room, the arch stands were forced off their foundations and into the walls with one of them smashing the windows of the safety room, luckily no one was hurt but Alexander didn't have time to sigh in relief for his friends safety as the aftereffect of the energy expulsion caused a weird looking bus to appear and fly towards him. He was instantly hit and pinned to the blast door, and while he was glad to be wearing his power armour he still had the wind knocked out of him.

"Hey Al are you okay"? If Alexander knew one thing about his friend it's that he was the closest you could get to a real life captain obvious.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just constricted between two giant metal objects". Alexander shouted back to Martin before pulling his hands and head out of a window, he looked back in to notice people in it easily he guessed they were knocked out as the were still breathing. It took about a minute before the one behind the wheel woke up. The First thing Alexander took notice of was how the lumps on the woman's chest looked like the size of mini nukes.

"Huh, what're you"? Shizuka asked before her brain caught up with her eyes, she yelled and slammed on the accelerator further tightening the slim breathing space Alexander had as well as causing the rest to wake up and look at what was in front of them before they all displayed various reactions.

"Hey lady if you don't mind, could you get this thing going the other way. It's getting kind of hard to breath here". He didn't have to wait long before the vehicle quickly backed up and slammed into the control panel coming to a dead stop. Alexander bent over catching his breath before ripping of his helmet and tossing it away revealing ebony greaser cut hair and hazel eyes with 3 giant scars going down the left side of his face with one of them narrowly missing his left eye. His friend Martin as well as the team of scientists climbed out of the near destroyed room. As Alexander looked back up he noticed that the bus wasn't the only thing it pulled through as various other bodies laid unconscious around the floor while the people in the bus started to get up and walk again.

"Huh guess it did sort of work, however we were meant to go through it not others come out of it. Looks like neither of us win the bet". Martin looked over to his friend before trying to help him stand up only to notice the full impact his armour had taken.

"Yeah but I think this chest plate is going to need a lot of buffing out before it's usable again. Hey doc can you and your team see if the others outside the bus are still alive". The team looked over at everyone lying on the ground, all seemed to be in various ages of teenage years with the exception of two teachers on the floor as well as the other two teachers in the bus. A voice was suddenly heard from within the bus. It seemed to have a Japanese accent to it.

"Is everyone alright"? Saeko looked around making sure everyone was there before stopping herself as she and everyone else realised she just spoke perfect English. They soon shook off that surprise turning back to the broken windscreen.

"What do you think, first we were surrounded by them, then some purple flash engulfed us, and now we're in a giant room. I'd say we're not alright". Tsunoda roared through the bus easily deafening Yuuki and Korukami and getting everyone in the front to shush him but they were semi interested in why everyone was talking English, even Koichi who whispered to himself noticed her wasn't speaking Japanese. However they all froze up as the metal clad man started approaching them while a door opened and other soldiers walked through with weird looking weapons and what looked like medical supplies.

"Hold it right there, whoever or whatever you are". Kohta pointed his nail gun at the man before he raised an arm up.

"Holster you're weapon kid, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just trying to get you out". Alexander said before using his other hand to break the glass on the busses doors before effortlessly ripping them off and stepping in, however he rethought that last move as the vehicle viciously creaked under the strain of his armour. He then exited his armour before walking in with a strange looking pistol on his right leg and an even stranger looking sci-fi weapon on his back. After everyone took in his appearance Tsunoda was the first to speak again.

"Who the hell are you and where they hell are we"? Alexander knew the boy was scared but he didn't expect him to yell so much.

"If you follow us out of the research facility then we'll gladly tell you". Alexander noticed the woman in the driver seat shaking like crazy so being the gentleman he was; he walked up to her and spoke.

"Hey, miss are you alright"? Alexander had to try his best to look at her eyes and not the giant monsters on her chest.

"I hit you, I hit a living person". Shizuka stuttered as she tried to get a hold of her body.

"Well I'm still breathing aren't I, my power armour can take a lot more punishment than that. Trust me I know". While Shizuka was starting to calm down, the words power armour peaked both Saya's and Taniuchi's interests.

"Power armour. Whats that supposed to be exactly"? Taniuchi beat Saya to the question much to her irritation.

"Simple, it's that open machine right there". Alexander pointed over to the open armour. Rei was about to ask the next question when she noticed the others spread across the ground start to get up before hearing a voice she thought she'd never hear again.

* * *

"Ugh, what happened? Wait how am I speaking, I was bitten which means I should be one of them". Hisashi stopped as his head felt like someone had thrown a brick at it. He looked around all the while being cautious of his surroundings before hearing a muffled voice speak right next him.

"Sir I need you to look this way please". Before Hisashi could respond a light was flashed in his eyes for a few seconds before the masked man stopped and stood up. "Okay you check out fine, but please stay here until everyone's been checked over for any side effects". As the man left, Hisashi was trying to contemplate on what was going on.

"HISASHI"! He turned around again only to be tackled to the ground by Rei while Takashi was trying to figure out what was going on as he remembered killing him. However Hisashi wasn't the only recognisable face he saw being examined.

"Ma'am we need you to calm down, you're obviously suffering from hysteria". One of the other medical officers said to an extremely traumatized Kyoko Hiashi while a confused and out of it Teshima looked around the unfamiliar surroundings of the room. The others being examined were recognised by the group, Kawamoto pointing out Takuzo and Naomi, Takashi noticing Morita and Imamura while Toshimi and Misuzu were also getting their bearings straight however there were still many others around the area.

"What's all this, everyone here were infected? How are they acting so normal"? Takashi however wasn't the only one trying to figure this one out as Saya and Saeko were also thinking the same thing. After 6 hours of waiting or in the officers case discussing, everyone outside the bus were checked over and cleared, while they were being escorted out Alexander, Martin and a few other soldiers waited for the group who were in the bus to leave.

"Everyone I believe it's best if you follow us, a Hazmat team will be here shortly to inspect the fusion chamber over there, and I'd say it's best if we weren't here when they did". Alexander looked over to see Shizuka still trying to regain control of her body, as she tried to step out of the bus she ended up slipping and falling into Alexander's arms.

"Th thank you Mr … uh"?

"Alexander Sheffield, But most people keep calling me Al for short. And you're name is"?

"Oh, I'm Shizuka Marikawa. Do you mind if I lean on you for a bit, I'm still very shaken up". Alexander walked over to his power armour while Shizuka leaned on him for support.

"I'll do you one better". After getting in his power armour Alexander proceeded to scoop Shizuka off her feet and carry her bridal style while the others slowly walked behind the rest of the soldiers.

"You still haven't answered our question, where are we"? Saya sharply asked only to get a response from Martin.

"You're in Boston Massachusetts, February 2075". Everyone went wide-eyed at the last part of his comment.

"You mean we've been thrown 64 years into the future, than how did humanity survive the outbreak in 2011"? Rei asked while letting Hisashi lean on her for support.

"What do you mean by outbreak, we haven't had any major disease outbreaks in over 100 years". Martin responded, as the neared the facilities exit Taniuchi managed to put all the pieces together.

"So not just did we travel through time but I think we also travelled through to a different reality". Just as she finished speaking the main doors opened to reveal a completely alien sight to them.

* * *

Music start: Fallout 4 main theme.

Whoa, this is what their world looks like. It's got quite the late 50s vibe but at the same time there are so many futuristic aspects to it". Muira quietly said to Taniuchi before seeing the other staff and students steeping into three of their busses.

"Lieutenant Sheffield, care to explain the woman in your arms and the damage to your armour". A military Brigadier ordered but quickly got an answer.

"Sorry sir, the experiment down in the facility went aerie and a bus of some sort flew into me. As for the woman, well she was the one trying to drive the out of control bus sir, she's still a bit wobbly on her feet so I'm carrying her until she's able to walk properly again". Alexander explained while being very careful about his choice of words.

"Very well then, dismissed". As the pair left, Alexander noticed a familiar pair of faces walking out of a car on the other side of the road. Before making an attempt to interact with them he carefully tucked his left arm under Shizuka before using his now free arm to remove his helmet and wave at them, they in turn responded by walking over.

"Nate, Nora. It's good to see you two again, and let me say things are a lot different in the army without you to talk too Nate".

"It's good to see you as well Al". Nate said purposely trying to annoy him while Nora was to busy staring at Shizuka.

"Hello there, my names Nora. What's yours"? Nora offered Shizuka a hand to which she accepted as she finally started walking with a little wobble but remained steady on her feet finally.

"My names Shizuka. It's a pleasure to meet you". Shizuka looked at Nora before turning her attention back to Alexander and Nate.

"Out of the house for a while huh. Thought you guys were having trouble maintaining the place".

"We have Codsworth looking after the home, he's quite useful. You should really get one". Nora answered and while Shizuka was confused as to what Codsworth was, Alexander knew exactly what they were talking about.

"So you finally got a mister handy, since when"?

"A few days ago latest model of them too, with his help maintaining the house is not as stressful".

"Well we better get going. Don't want to keep the others waiting, Seeya".

"Yeah, we'll catch up with you again". While Nate and Nora were leaving Nora decided to quietly speak to Nate about Shizuka.

"Did you see that woman with him, the name sounds Japanese but what's got me is how massive her breasts are. I've never seen any that big".

"Yeah, mustn't be very good on her back".

* * *

While on the last bus Tsunoda immediately had something to complain about.

Music start: anything goes by Cole Porter.

"Ugh this music is stupidly old, it's sounds like something my grandfather would listen to". The driver decided to ignore Tsunoda's complaining as he was informed about them being from a different reality.

"I don't know, I kind of like this music. I actually listen to some of these during class tests, helps you relax". Korukami's comment easily surprised nearly everyone on the bus before they stopped at a street of stores.

"Okay so just to make things clear, we don't want you lot to be test subjects, lab rats or whatever scientific term and the General completely agrees with this so what's going to happen is everyone in all four of these busses are going to be accepted into society. But in order to do that you all first need a change of clothes, don't want to be walking down the streets looking like been in a fight do we". One of the drivers said before everyone walked into the stores to get changed.

* * *

Once again Tsunoda was the first if not the only one to complain about how old fashion everything looked while another radio was playing.

Music playing: Dear Hearts and Gentle People, Bob Crosby and the Bobcats.

Hey Hisashi, what do you think about this". Hisashi looked up to see Rei wearing a laundered jade green casual dress with a low thigh length skirt lining, and even though it looked a bit tight up top Hisashi blew it off as the women's clothing not going up to their chest sizes. Rei soon started giggling at Hisashi.

"What's so funny"?

"I'm sorry but a checker shirt looks quite funny on you, I can't hold it in". While Rei was laughing at Hisashi, Takashi was being asked constantly about his opinion on Saeko's and Saya's attire.

"Look I think both of you look great, but do you have to keep asking me"? Takashi asked while trying to understand why it was him they were asking, not that it was too big a deal as they weren't wearing anything visibly exposing. Saeko wearing a more formal version of what Rei had as the skirt length easily reached past her knees and had a nice blue colour that matched her eyes. Saya chose to have something similar to Rei but it was more of a bright orange colour, what caught Takashi's attention was how it had some stress kinks around her breasts. Both girls turned to face Takashi and leaned in toward him before speaking.

"It's because you're the only one I trust with the way I look". Both of them said in unison before staring at each other for a couple of seconds, they soon broke that stare when they noticed Takashi didn't have anything different on. As the two began searching for something Takashi could wear Saeko was lightly chuckling at the discomfort Saya was having.

"What's so funny"? Saya asked as she picked out a red collared shirt and black denim pants.

"Just seeing the stress that poor dress you're wearing is under, I could only imagine how uncomfortable you must feel". Saeko smirked after saying that and turned her attention to looking for the same thing. While Saya may have been slightly angered by her statement she quickly found a way to turn it around on her.

"That may be true but at the same time it does raise something quite evident".

"And that would be"?

"Simple, if you're not feeling too much discomfort then it implies that you're smaller than me". Saya responded while grabbing on to the left side of Saeko's top before stretching it out a little proving Saeko had a lot more space to breathe, Saeko decided to do the same thing but the result was the shirt's tension springing back and with the little space to slow down it instantly whipped Saya's chest causing her to recoil slightly. After getting over their antics they decided to have a more passive conversation.

"Why are you so quick to be around Takashi"?

"I could ask you the same question Saya, you seem to only throw insults at him".

"It was a means to wake him up besides, he's the only real friend I have and I feel the safest around him. Do you honestly think I'd choose to be around any of the others around here if I don't even know them"? Saya motioned around the rest of the store before sending a fierce glare at one of the corridors where Hirano and Morita were peaking over, Saeko looked over before sending a similar look. "Now how about you".

"I guess you could say there's something about Komuro that seems comforting, I wouldn't know how to describe it but he's just got this compassionate feeling". Saeko turned back to look at Saya still holding the same shirt and pants. "I guess that's better than nothing, maybe we could come back here another day".

"I must admit things are definitely different to our world, people here seem so much more friendly, it's almost weird not having someone staring at you constantly". Saya then proceeded to remove the ribbons in her hair letting it all fall straight.

"I think you look a lot better like that but I do wonder why you chose orange of all colours"?

"It's a vibrant colour, that's all you need to know". Saya's appearance started to turn darker as realisation dawned on her. "Hey Saeko, what do you thinks going to happen to everyone back home"?

"What happens is no longer our concern, we'll never be able to make it back. Though I do kind of feel sorry for our families, as they'd believe we died, if only they knew we'd disappeared from the face of our world". Saeko's response may not have been a very positive one to anyone else but Saya was able to understand. "Come on, Takashi's probably wondering whats taking us so long".

* * *

While the two waited for Takashi to change they heard an interesting news report over the radio.

' _As the battle for Alaska's last oil reservoirs continue, many think global destabilisation is imminent. While the innovations of battle ready machines and power armour have proven effective defending Alaskan borders, red communist Chinese forces continue to try and break the lines. The government have considered sending forces to Chinese borders in an attempt to dissuade the enemy, in other news U.S forces have fully annex Canada and currently put them under total marshal law thanks to unrest from Canadian citizens'._ Even after Takashi exited the change room he as well as Rei and Hisashi and other tuned their ears to the report and just continued to listen in disbelief as the news spoke about the true scarcity of major fuel resources and the fear of global destruction.

"If it's not one problem than it's another". Takashi muttered as Saya and Saeko stood beside him with Saeko leaning on his left shoulder for comfort, Rei who saw this turned her head away in jealousy at the scene. After the report finished they heard and interesting side note.

' _This news report proudly sponsored by Vault-Tec, preparing you for the future'._ The radio cut back to some scheduled music as everyone shook off the effects of what they heard.

"At least we know the media is honest about world events here". Saya exclaimed as she noticed people starting to leave, the three stopped as they saw Shizuka and Alexander walk past them, what got their attention was what Shizuka was wearing. She was currently wearing a lavender skivvy that was extremely stretched around her oversized chest and a milk white pair of short trousers. As the three again shook off their disbelief that those clothes were holding their own again Shizuka's ridiculous measurements they continued to enter one of the buses only to notice an officer in each bus speaking to everyone.

"As it has been a long day for all of us, we did recommend that you have somewhere to stay. Before we could come to any agreements we were told of a new lane that had finally been completed and fitted to the grids 4 hours ago, it's got all the latest luxuries that the modern American could ever want. So without hesitation we bought half of the lane and signed you all up for the purchased houses, we don't want you to feel left out of our society and besides, we think it would be a great opportunity to familiarize with becoming a modern American". In Alexanders eyes the militaries kind approach to these people was unusual but he was not one to complain as the higher-ups were always changing their views on everything.

* * *

After an hour of driving around Alexander noticed an unfamiliar street sign saying 'serenity Lane'. He also noticed it was just a little south of Sanctuary hills meaning they were just a little ways away from the near completed vault 111 until the officer spoke up.

"You should all be glad to know that just like Sanctuary hills, Serenity lane has it's own local vault. Vault 114. And here's you're stop, now as you can see there are plenty of neighbours and inside each house is enough money to set yourselves up. Enjoy your new lives". With that the officer various people keys to the unoccupied homes before they exited.

* * *

Rei and Hisashi opened and entered their new home and just stared at how interesting and yet old fashioned everything is. The two walked around to get a feel for their new home; the living area was directly near the front door, the kitchen and dining area behind the living area, and the corridor to the right of all that had the bath room, laundry room, two closets, and two bedrooms, one of them was a master bedroom.

* * *

Tsunoda only complained a little less when he and Yuuki entered their home, as it wasn't as bad as they expected it to be but he was still a little distasteful about the way everything looked. Yuuki on the other hand felt almost entranced by the idea of not having her parents boss her around all the time.

* * *

Muira and Taniuchi instantly settled down in their new environment before Taniuchi looked out the window to see the rest of the Boston commonwealth. She was soon diverted from the view when Muira snuck up and lifted her off her feet before they flopped down on the ground in the living area.

* * *

Takashi, Saya, and Saeko were the lucky ones to own one of the 3 two story houses on the street. The design was completely different to the others as this house had it's own hallway which continued down to the backyard, to the right of the hallway was the living area that as usual connected to the Kitchen and dining area while to the left was a large bathroom, one closet, a laundry room and two small bedrooms. The upstairs area was mainly just another small room, the master bedroom and a balcony. When they head outside to the backyard they noticed just how sizable it was, heck there was enough for them to have a gathering of people over, in fact they noticed nearly every house had a decent sized backyard. It wasn't something many people had in their world's community, as they were too busy building apartments and squashing the community tightly together.

* * *

(A/N: and trust me when I say that's getting to be more true everyday, although I live in one of the few homes in my street that has enough of a backyard for a vegetable garden, rose garden, play area, and chook pen).

* * *

"Holy shit, this is actually pretty a pretty comfortable life to live, definitely beats trying to run from 'them' any day. But I am still concerned for our families, if only they were brought here too". As soon as Takashi finished saying that the three of them looked remorseful knowing that their families were trying to survive out there while they were in a new world living a near luxurious life.

"It's not something we can change now, there's no way to go back. We just have to at least remember them, and hope they are still alive". Saya remarked before the three of them looked back up to see the sun slowly setting off in the distance.

"So this is it, the first day of our new lives. Let's be thankful for what we have now". They were soon interrupted by Saya's stomach as it made a thunderous growl.

"That does make a good point though, we haven't eaten all day. Let's see what there is". Saya walked back inside to inspect the contents of the fridge while finding some of the brand names slightly humorous she wasn't about to argue about them.

* * *

3 hours later after everyone were finally settling down it was just past 10:00pm and most of the street had fallen asleep, Takashi remained awake trying to let the last of this new reality sink in.

"Our new lives huh, no turning back. Guess things could be worse, could still be back there. Probably dying". Takashi continued to lie on his bed before someone knocked on his door.

"Takashi, do you mind if we sleep with you. This house seems just a little too big to be by ourselves in". Saeko quietly spoke while Saya leaned against the wall beside the door.

"Are you sure about this"?

"Look, are you going to let us in or what"! Saya's voice was slightly raised, as she knew how Takashi was going to respond.

"The doors open, it's you're choice whether or not to come in". Takashi said before continuing to lie on the bed and stare blankly at the ceiling as the door creaked open, shortly after it closed he felt two pairs of arms wrap around him before both girls closed the gap and rested their heads on either side of his neck.

"This is our life now, might as well get used to it. I wonder how the others are taking this"? Takashi just listened to the girls slow breaths before soon letting sleep take over and he drifted away into the night. Finally the whole of Serenity lane had fallen asleep along with the rest of Boston.

Chapter end.

* * *

A/N: yes I know this may be a confusing prologue but it's the best I could come up with considering how no one else ever thought of starting them or any other crossover in this part of the Fallout timeline, so please if anyone thinks they can do better for this type of start up then please go right ahead. But I thank everyone who reads this, please leave a review to what you think and I'll seeya's soon. Cheery!


	2. Adjusting To Society

War Never Changes It Only Gets Worse Chapter 2. Adjusting To Society.

A/N: It's funny to think that even with grammar check and the fact that I re-read my chapters twice some mistakes always seem to slip by also I've noticed I used the word 'before' an extreme amount in the first chapter, I should really cut back on that word. I also realise the first chapter was extremely far fetched but it was the best I could come up with for the timeline. Anyway I know you're all here to read the next chapter so I'll stop my literature rambling and begin, here you go.

P.S. the reason why this took me so long to make is because my brain made up so many different scenarios for this chapter and because I'm one of the first people to be pulling off a crossover like this there was no fixed idea to a plot so I'm sorry if this is a terrible chapter but it's the best I could think up.

* * *

Chapter start.

Morning drew by slowly and while people among the street were just starting their daily routines, many others had decided to stay in bed for a while longer.

Rei had finally woken up to the smell of eggs and toast being cooked and quickly sprung out of bed, it was strange for her to be taking this new life so well after just a single day but here she was walking around as if she had lived here all her life, although she did cry herself to sleep upon the thoughts of not seeing her family again so her eyes were still red. As she walked into the kitchen she noticed a plate on the table and a cup of coffee next to it.

"Morning Rei, I was wondering when you'd wake up. It's almost 7:30am". Hisashi was sitting at one side of the table just looking around trying to get used to the fact that this is their new life.

"I still can't believe this has happened to us". Rei then sat down next to Hisashi before beginning to eat.

"Whether or not we want to believe it, this is our reality now and we can't change that".

* * *

It was quite apparent Takashi was still very much asleep despite the multiple sounds going through the house, Saya was currently in the shower as the events of yesterday before they were sucked into this world were still very much there as a terrible smell. Saeko on the other hand being the first one up had already taken a shower and was currently looking around the house mainly in the kitchen and dining area, searching through the fridge and pantry she too mentally commented on the strange advertisement names for the products as she decided to fix breakfast for the three.

"I'm just read you as Deviled eggs. Salisbury steak, strange to think they'd have steak in a box unless they're all cut to the same size, I think that could be an optional breakfast item". Saeko began to prepare everything but realised her clothing didn't seem appropriate and that was because she didn't have anything on aside from her underwear, until she noticed the body apron. (A/N: It's not like the one in the series, it's more like an actual chefs apron).

"Guess it wouldn't hurt". Saeko also decided it was a little dull in the room so she walked over to the radio before switching it over to a random station.

' _Welcome everyone to another fine morning here in the great U.S.A, well I know it's early so here's a little number to get you up on your feet quick, this is from the Five Stars, it's called Atom Bomb Baby'._

* * *

Music start: Atom Bomb Baby by The Five Stars.

* * *

The music quickly caught Saeko in a trance for a little while she swung her hips from side to side as she made her way back to the bench, it almost seemed like their new way of life was already getting to her. That small trance only deepened as the song progressed; when she started scrambling the eggs she was also subconsciously increasing the angle of her swaying hips with each passing second. A certain pink head quickly broke that trance.

"Wow I didn't know there was a side of you like that". Saya was about to let the music take her too but she stopped as she realised she only just exited the shower and was only wearing a towel.

"Saya, Takashi's not awake yet and since you need to get dressed I was wondering if you could get him out. Breakfast should be done by the time your finished". Saeko turned her attention back to cooking.

"I was going to do that anyway". Saya wandered off to wake up their friend as Saeko just stood at the bench for a few seconds, wondering how she was caught displaying a side to her she had rarely shown but soon returned to cooking. Meanwhile upstairs Saya intruded on the still sleeping Takashi before shouting in his ear to wake up, which did it.

"Saya, was that necessary"? The only response Takashi got was Saya leaning in to glare at him however she was also extremely aware that she was only wearing a towel which was currently untucking itself and giving Takashi a full view of her very well sized cleavage.

"Saeko's making breakfast downstairs, you'd better get up or we won't leave anything for you". Saya proceeded to the wardrobe only to have Takashi join her in getting changed; it took a little longer as both bodies kept pressing against each other.

"Takashi, Saya! Breakfast is finished, you two better get down here before it goes cold". Saeko yelled from downstairs while the two finished getting changed. As they walked out Takashi tripped up on the towel lying on the floor and in the process took Saya with him, landing with a loud thud Takashi ended up with a bruise on the back of his head and Saya's breasts squashed on his face. Saya on the other hand only felt discomfort on her chest, said discomfort soon turned into a more inappropriate feeling.

"Saya, not that I'm complaining too much but could you please move your chest off my face, it's getting a little hard to breath". Saya quickly jumped off and held her chest as her face went tomato red from embarrassment.

"This incident stays between the two of us got it"? Saya rhetorically asked and after getting a nod from Takashi both proceeded down to the dining area.

"I was wondering what kept you".

* * *

Shizuka woke up much later than she expected to, this time however her normally bubbly personality was replaced with a much more drowning sadness as she had spent the entire night completely alone. Normally she'd spend time with her friend Rika mostly when they were both drunk and she'd end up having to endure Rika constantly playing with her mountains while complaining about how hers would never reach the same size. Getting out of bed Shizuka was completely naked.

"I already miss her, hopefully she's okay". A knock at the door broke her out of her concern.

"Who is it"? Shizuka grabbed a dressing gown hanging in her wardrobe and made her way down to the hall before opening the front door and receiving her answer. Alexander stood on the front porch in a set of while ironed military fatigues.

"Uh hi Ma'am, it's me. I was wondering how you're feeling". Shizuka's face slightly brightened when the one person who didn't see her as some object to play with answered her. She had been dealing with that a lot yesterday from Shido on the bus to Serenity lane and to make things even worse he even offered to stay with her, that plan backfired when Alexander intervened and asked her if Shido was disturbing her to which she nodded. After a few hours of small talking and a couple of drinks he said his goodbyes and left.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you for getting Mr Shido off my case last night. Say, why have you got a suitcase"? Shizuka faced Alexander who had a sorrowed look on him.

(A/N: so before I continue I want to say that even now I still have some troubles identifying the difference between a suitcase and a briefcase. Isn't that a real embarrassment).

"That's the thing, the contract for renting my apartment in Lexington has expired and the barracks at fort Hagen is full of the new recruits, so the higher-ups have decided to redeploy me to D.C by the end of this week. So I wanted to say it's been great getting to know you even if it was for a single day, maybe we can meet again someday". Shizuka's bright expression instantly dropped upon hearing the first friend she made in this new world was leaving.

"Wait! Isn't there any way for you to stay here"?

"The only way for me to stay in Boston is for me to own property, but thanks to the ever excessive inflation of our economy that's not going to happen anytime soon". Alexander turned to leave only for Shizuka to grab him by his right arm that was holding his suitcase, her rarely appearing serious tone made itself known.

"Hold on, if that's an option then I want you to stay".

"And how am I meant to do that unless… wait you're not serious are you"? Alexander didn't have to wait for a response as Shizuka snatched the suitcase out of his grip and walked back into her new home holding the case with both hands.

"Does that answer your question, you're the first friend I've made in this world and one of the few people to look at me instead of focus at my chest. Also Mr Shido really creeps me out and he seems extremely intimidated by you, so that's a side benefit. Now if it's okay with you then I want you to stay".

"If it's okay with me? This is your house, so it's up to you if you want me to stay or not". Before he could say anything else Shizuka rolled her eyes quickly and pulled him through shutting the door behind them.

"Well that's my decision, your staying with me so you should just start unpacking your contents". Shizuka's serious tone of voice was starting to sound more like a dominating tone. As Alexander proceeded down the hall to the master bedroom he didn't notice Shizuka switch back to her bubbly side, however when he was near finished unpacking he felt a pair of arms slink around his waist followed almost instantly by two huge lumps pressing on his back and a head resting on his left shoulder.

"Is there anything I can help you with"? Alexander was being as polite as he could be given the situation.

"There is something I need help with, the clothes I got yesterday are really tight and hard to get into. I was wondering if you would help me get changed". Shizuka practically purred the request in his ear causing him to freeze up before answering.

"Are those clothes really that tight on you? All right, turn around, choose what you want to wear and I'll do my best to help". After about a quarter of an hour later she was finally dressed like the ideal household American woman however he noticed just how tightly they were clinging to her figure almost as if any excessively swift movement would cause them to spring apart.

"Maybe we should head to Lexington today and see if we can get anything tailored for you, sound good"? Shizuka nodded in agreement as she tried to stretch her shirt only to notice it was already at its limits.

* * *

They weren't the only ones with a plan for the day; it was nearly 8:30 am so Taniuchi and Muira decided to make their plans for the day as each house had been given a map of Boston with all the most minuet details on it.

"So where are we going first"? Muira looked over and saw a few locations that peeked his interest.

"We should first wake Yamada and Kawamoto up, but I think we should visit Concord today, from what the map says it's a while older than some of the other towns near us and has a historical museum". Taniuchi proceeded down the hall, for a class mouse she had quite the voice when she wanted to use it, as the sleeping pair found out when she yelled their ears off.

(A/N: okay I'm seriously taking to long with this chapter start up so I'm going to hurry along this day then make a 1 year time skip because I really want to get to the fun part by at least the 4th chapter).

* * *

It was 11:00am when most of them had left to the towns across Boston with half of the group wandering around Concord while the other half went to visit Lexington. Taniuchi was frozen in awe at the detailed information they had about the civil war in the museum of freedom. She and Muira noticed Yamada and Kawamoto handing hands like a couple as they went upstairs, contemplating on that action and if they were secretly in love with each other the two decided to copy their actions, and because the two girls figures weren't out of normal proportion they just looked like the regular American couple aside from the fact they were Japanese. Outside the museum Toshimi and Misuzu were walking down the streets to a small diner however Toshimi stopped when she saw Hirano reading some of the guns and bullets magazine issues in the book store.

"Hey Toshimi, what's the hold up"?

"Oh, nothing much". Toshimi continued to stare before Misuzu looked in the same direction and scowling in slight disgust at who Toshimi's eyes focused on.

"Hirano, seriously. Anyone can be a better choice then him". Toshimi after hearing those words snapped back with full force.

"And I should just listen to you, last I remember was you stabbing me in the back and leaving me to die. We may have been friends but that doesn't mean you can influence who I choose to take interest in". Toshimi immediately left Misuzu as she entered the store and openly sit next to Kohta before starting a conversation about what he was reading. That's when he told her about his history with the black water veteran and his extended knowledge of military grade weaponry but he did also note that he would need to relearn everything because of the difference in technology. The real surprise out of all this was how Toshimi payed full attention to Kohta's story and even seemed to truly smile when they faced each other. Meanwhile a furious looking Misuzu stood outside the store watching the two interact.

"If that's how you want to play things than you can consider our friendship over". With that Misuzu stormed off with her head hung low and not even bothering to look if anyone was in her way. On her way back to her house she passed by a bar, another citizen walked through and gave her a quick glimpse of a blood red haired teacher sitting in a corner side table speaking with the other P.E teacher.

Music Start: Grandma Plays The Numbers by Wynonie Harris.

"So let me get this straight, after that man bit down on me I collapsed got back up and dragged you down by your shirt and chomped down on your neck". Teshima was beyond confused by everything Kyoko had told him. The pair had been conversing for about ½ an hour, during that time they had already down their second glass of alcohol and just ordered their third glass.

"That's about everything". Kyoko proceeded to take another mouthful of her drink before awaiting Teshima's response.

"And during that whole time I was actually dead, so my body was acting on it's own through that sequence of events".

"I'm not making it up, you did in fact kill me".

"If that's the case then how are we here, even more crazy is how are we alive".

"Actually I was wondering, what did you see when you died because for me it was all darkness and emptiness".

"Strange, that all I experienced as well. If that's death then I don't feel like dying anytime soon". In one swift motion Teshima down his entire glass.

"That's something we can agree on". Kyoko then finished off her glass, after going for a couple more rounds Kyoko's cheeks became a rosy red easily telling Teshima she was bordering drunk.

"I never knew how to tell you, I used to have a huge crush on you right up to the end of Highschool".

"Now I feel like quite the idiot for not admitting my love for you back then, but I wasn't the only one who liked you back then. There was also Koichi". That last comment caused the pair to quietly laugh.

"Now that's funny, but honestly I wouldn't dare even be caught dead with someone like him. He easily disgusts me". Suddenly Kyoko whipped her hand to her mouth to stop herself from vomiting.

"Okay I think it's time we went back, you've clearly reached your limit". Teshima proceeded to help Kyoko gain her balance that proved fruitless as she just stumbled a few steps before collapsing. He eventually had to pick her up and leave back to their home.

* * *

The others in Lexington had a different experience to what their new society had to offer. The first notable difference was just how polite everyone was to each other, what they didn't expect was how broken the economy was as Saeko Saya and Takashi found out when they were browsing through the local super-duper mart.

"$60 for a box of sugar bombs and $95 for Abraxo cleaner. Back in our world we'd pay 1/10 of this price, what's happened to their economy"? Saya continued to stare in disbelief at the unreasonable prices of the products on shelves; the other part of the trio just went along looking for anything they could use.

"Nuka Cola, sounds like their version of Coke a Cola but it's $480 for a carton of 24". Takashi decided not to take them, as it would waste a lot of money for a simple luxury drink. Saeko on the other hand was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with random people staring.

"Takashi, I think it's best if we leave and maybe come back later".

"If you say so, now where did we leave Saya"? The two raised their heads only to realise just how big the market place was.

"This may take a little while".

* * *

Elsewhere a less likeable pair was sitting at a table in the local diner deciding what they were going to order.

Music Start: Uranium Rock by Warren Smith.

"Finally stopped complaining about the music Tsunoda"? Yuuki noticed his lack of loudmouth complaining and was hoping he had finally started to calm down since last night.

"For now, at the moment I'm really hating these obscene prices". And just like that Yuuki's hopes were crushed.

"Well it's not all that bad, this was to be expected. That military man Alexander told us the economy would be different to ours although I didn't think it would be this bad, that's probably why the starter support amount for us all was exceeding $100 million". Yuuki then called over a waitress.

"Yes ma'am, have you two made your choices"?

"I'll have a slice of apple pie and one Nuka Cola. What about you Tsunoda"? Yuuki gave him a look telling him not to stand out but deep down she figured it was like not knowing how out of place a sheet of metal was in a brick wall. To her surprise however he managed to pull it off.

"I'll just have a plate of chips and bottle of water".

"Thank you, that all totals up to $150, we accept cash or card". While Tsunoda's face twitched at the price Yuuki quickly paid it in cash before turning her attention back to him.

"As much as you hate this we're going to have to get used to it, there's no way back, not that I really care as my family didn't treat me very well to start with". Before Tsunoda could make a comment he glanced out the window and saw Takashi walking down the street with Saeko and Saya holding his hands. This scene only served to make his hate for Takashi begin to boil up even after their order was placed in front of them and Yuuki easily took notice.

"Are you ever going to let your hatred for him go"?

"Not anytime soon, back at school he used to act so high and mighty because his girlfriend was the daughter of a high ranking police officer so after she dumped him I was glad he dropped back down to earth but now this. He's now acting the same way as before but with two heiress's this time, how do the most influential girls seem to like him". Tsunoda wasn't the only one not impressed by the scene of Takashi casually walking down to the end of the street while Saya told Saeko stories of their childhood. Further behind the trio were Hisashi and a fuming Rei.

* * *

"I can't believe him, it wasn't even a week since he was dumped and look at him now happier than ever".

"To be fair, you did dump him and Takagi never seemed to leave him even when you two were a couple so it would make sense for her to jump at the chance to take him after you left, however I am confused as to why miss Busujima would go after him too. Maybe she had an attraction to him as well". Hisashi after being dead for a while didn't know exactly what transpired up to when they were pulled through to this reality.

"More like a love at first sight scenario if you ask me". Rei continued to glare at the three in front of them until their inattention caused them to collide with Takuzo and Naomi.

"Oh Miss Miyamoto, good morning. Sorry we bumped into you, this place is just so breath taking". Naomi continued to look around, her eyes still as wide as they could go at the scenes of such a well built town.

"It is admittedly amazing, expensive but no place is perfect". Takuzo added on as random pedestrians greeted the group. Suddenly an idea popped into Naomi's head.

"Hey since we're in one of city's best towns maybe we could see if there are any designer shops around, not that I don't like what we currently have but I'd like to see what else they've got".

"That would be fun but… ". Rei tried to slowly turn to face where she'd last seen Takashi and the others only for Hisashi to snap her out of the motion and whisper in her ear.

"Rei, just leave them. It's not your call to allow him to do what he wants, now I think it would be best to see everything this town has to offer while the suns still up, wouldn't you agree"? Rei had no time to respond before Hisashi gently took her hand and followed the other couple.

* * *

The four entered a tailor shop in time to see another familiar face getting measured.

"Hey, isn't that the military officer who stuck around with us yesterday".

"It is, and look who's with him". The group seemed interested in how Alexander and Shizuka were already getting along like a married couple while one of the tailors was completely baffled by Shizuka's measurements.

"It's going to be quite a heyday for the officer and the tailors to get some clothes that fit Miss Marikawa". Rei remarked before another tailor approached the group.

"Good morning Sirs and Ma'am's, is there anything here that catches your attention or would you like to have any clothes suited to fit you". The tailor already had a tape measure around his neck in case any of them wanted a tailored suit of dress.

"We're just browsing for now".

"Very well, but do call us over if there is anything you need". With that the group wandered around the shop although Rei kept throwing glances Shizuka's way as the tailor had to recheck the measurements to be sure she wasn't hallucinating the numbers. All the while Alexander remained as calm as he possibly could given the circumstances.

"I'm still surprised they could even go up that high, you must really be straining your back miss". The tailor finally got over the fact that the numbers were speaking the truth.

"It can be a little uncomfortable at times but it doesn't hurt one bit, they're not that heavy anyway".

"Now I just need to make sure our dress maker understands the measurements so please stay here for a while" The tailor left and after about 2 minutes the dress maker stormed out of her area behind the girl thinking what she wrote was utter nonsense until she saw Shizuka standing side on.

"Goodness gracious, so these numbers are right. It's going to take a while to make a dress for these sizes".

"You just need to go a few centimetre's larger that's all. Like I said, the numbers are: Chest 108cm, Waist 62cm, and Hips 94cm".

"So how many dresses or other clothes are you after miss"?

"Only four sets. Two casual dresses and two regular Loungewear, preferably cream yellow if that's possible".

"It's going to take a couple of weeks and around $450,000 for them all to be done". Immediately Shizuka's face paled after hearing the cost of it all but remembered what Alexander said in the morning and decided to pay up front anyway.

"Thank you for your purchase ma'am and we hope to see you again someday". As the two left the store Shizuka quickly rested her head on Alexander's shoulder.

"Didn't expect it to be that much did you"? Shizuka only shuffled her head as a response, which seemed like an attempted nod to him.

"C'mon we'll go get lunch at the diner, that should take your mind off things for now". Unknown to the pair another figure tailing them from a distance with an extremely hateful expression.

"She would dare fall for a man who belongs to the very nation that destroyed us, when he leaves I'll give you everything you deserve". These thoughts belonged to Koichi Shido, the man who wanted Shizuka all to himself only for her to choose an American over him but his mind was already at work trying to come up with a plan.

"Well if I can't have you by right, then I'll just make you mine by force". A slimy smile crept on to his face as he continued to tail the pair.

* * *

At 6:00pm most of the group had returned to their homes and began to settle down as the city of Boston prepared once again to sleep. Kyoko and Teshima were already asleep because of their drinking venture, Koichi sat in his own house still thinking. Rei and Hisashi returned in time to see Takashi Saeko and Saya staring out at Cambridge from their balcony while the two girls where leaning on either side of Takashi's shoulders.

"Rei, just leave them be". While her resentment of this scene didn't leave, she did visibly calm down and headed inside.

"I don't understand, he got over us breaking up so quickly. It's almost like he wanted to leave me and their just reinforcing that idea". Before Rei could say anything else Hisashi pulled her into a kiss.

"If it means anything, I'll always be there to help you whenever you need it".

A few houses away the aforementioned trio continued to watch the sun slowly set again before returning to the master bedroom.

"that was quite the eventful day, but now we know how everything works". Saya soon flopped on the bed and quickly pulled Takashi into her embrace, however in doing so dragged Saeko down with him. After a few seconds of silence the three laughed it and recomposed themselves sitting on the side of the master bed until Saeko spoke up.

"You know the next thing we have to do here is look for work if we're capable of it, with this world the amount of money we have isn't going to last us too long". Saya only nodded in agreement.

"If society is fully accurate to the 50s than that would mean Takashi would most likely be out looking for work as it was rare for a woman to be working in the U.S.A during that time". Saya added on as the two girls looked at Takashi hoping he'd realise the responsibility of their homestay rested primarily on him.

(A/N: not being Sexist at that statement just pointing out facts, so if you do take offense to that statement then it only tells me you know very little about the 1950s. P.S if I get anyone saying to me that work is a privilege that men got, you couldn't be more wrong. It was a responsibility and I hope one day you Feminist's and SJW's can get that through you thick skulls).

* * *

Over the road Shizuka and Alexander had finished enjoying their dinner and sat down in the Living room to see what was on. The first program they were greeted with was a news report informing them about the latest updates on the resource wars.

"it must be very dire if nations are fighting for fossil fuels". Shizuka looked back up to see Alexanders troubled expression as the report continued.

"To put it blankly this reporter is trying to convince people things aren't as bad as they seem, but the truth is we are running out of resources. 10 years ago the European Commonwealth ended their fight with India after it's oil reserves run dry, a day after it ended they dropped a series of small scale Atomic bombs all over India which in return did the same thing". As soon as Alexander mentioned Atomic bomb Shizuka's lazily and near closed eyes shot open like someone had yelled in her ear.

"WHAT! You mean an entire country as been completely destroyed"?

"It gets worse, with the dire need for energy over 2/3's of all vehicles and other electrical equipment now runs mainly on Nuclear energy, like this T.V for example". Shizuka only continued to have a panic attack when thinking about how their entire was being filled with nuclear based machines.

"If what your saying is true then how are we alive"?

"Because 40 years ago our scientists found out how to harmonise nuclear energy into small proportions without the risk of it going critical. In other words we've been living in a safe nuclear U.S.A for nearly half a century". Shizuka's horror shifted to amazement upon understanding nuclear energy was much safer than their worlds was.

"I'm astonished the most dangerous energy source has been made the safest by your scientists. So why do you still rely on fossil fuels"?

"It's because the majority of powers still make money from fossil fuels, and because the materials needed for Nuclear energy have almost been depleted as well". Alexander drooped his head in disappointment.

"So what can be done to help the situation"?

"Pray to god the national and international governments will properly use their heads soon". As the report finally cut to commercials promoting new cars and other over expensive luxuries Alexander was about to stand when Shizuka lazily yawned and slumped her head on his shoulder.

"Could we stay like this for a little longer". Shizuka's shuffled her head on his shoulder trying to find a comfortable spot. All the while Alexander stared in disbelief at how quickly she'd trust some she only met yesterday.

"You are something else aren't you, must've been a really odd society in you're world". The only response he got from Shizuka was light breaths followed by a cute sounding grunt.

"Asleep already, you definitely are a one of a kind person". He proceeded to carry Shizuka and place her in her bed then left back to the living room.

"If only I could fall asleep that quickly, and for as long as she can. How much better I'd feel in the mornings". A Vault-Tec commercial soon played speaking about the dangers of nuclear fallout before it cut back to more of the news. After a few hours of random programs he finally decided to get some sleep, turning of the T.V and most of the lights he turned to see the clock displaying 10:30pm as he crawled into his side of the bed. As soon as he was about to close his eyes a slender arm slinked around his chest instantly telling him Shizuka wasn't fully asleep, that was made even clearer when she soon flopped on to him resulting in her massive breasts pressing snugly on his chest.

"mmm, this is comfortable". Shizuka quickly stated before falling back to sleep while Alexander continued to stare in disbelief.

"Yep, I've really got to be a magnet to the interesting ones don't I". Alexander soon fell into his slumber while Shizuka began to lightly murmur.

Time Skip: (Because I really need to hurry this along I'm skipping over a year and only giving a brief summary of what happens during that time).

* * *

Over a year has past since the group was pulled into this timeline and over that period of time a lot of events took place.

The first most notable change was how quickly they all adapted and fit into society, despite the fact that most of them re-educated themselves to find work that paid well, what surprised them was how in terms of employment it was nothing like their fifties because they were equal enough to apply for the same types of jobs although the majority steered clear of anything primarily to do with nuclear engineering however that seemed harder then they thought after Shizuka and Alexander told them nearly everything was nuclear powered. Eventually a few of them took the option of working to repair or service nuclear powered cars.

Another interesting point was about six months ago, after a lot more of getting to know each other Alexander finally mustered up the courage and asked Shizuka to marry him, what came as a surprise to most and the great anger to Shido was Shizuka not wasting anytime in saying yes. Since then the sides of her personality have switched, with her serious side being the more dominant one of the two although her bubbly and airheaded side would make an appearance from time to time. Shizuka also managed to get retrained as a nurse working in the Cambridge medical centre, for the most part it was quite busy especially when they had returned soldiers from Canada to be treated or fixed up for their injuries. She mostly had to keep telling them she was already married so it would stop soldiers flirting with her. 2 months ago she finally received the declaration as a doctor.

Kohta and Toshimi seemed to be getting along as if they were married too considering how they acted around each other, Kohta had decided he wanted to join the army reserves and through that time he became a lot less chubby while Toshimi looked around for what she could do that was of similar nature to Kohta but fell short of anything major.

Kyoko and Teshima returned to their lives as P.E teachers so nothing much else happened with them until Kyoko fell pregnant and later gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Tristan so the pair would switch out on a weekly basis of who would teach and who looked after their child.

Taniuchi and Muira decided to travel around the whole of the U.S.A for the year so they could see everything the new country had to offer and they weren't disappointed as unlike the United States they knew, this one was accepting enough to fully learn and understand other countries but not all for the same reasons. After a year the pair returned to tell the rest of the group everything they had found out.

Takashi, Saya and Saeko seemed to be the three that enjoyed themselves the most over the year. Takashi learnt how to drive a nuclear powered car and the first place the three went was straight to Vegas. One day while passing an antique store in downtown Boston Saeko noticed a half sheathed sword, upon further inspection I appeared to be a unique type of Katana only it was a one sided triangular blade. Apparently it was part of the rare Heshima class Katana that was forged with a slide curve and only one edge making it 4 times harder to break.

(A/N: this kind of Katana actually exists I just can't find the name of it anywhere).

After some thought she entered the store, investigated it and found it to be Genuine. She soon bought the blade even after being told it cost over $45,000, Saeko realised it would have been higher if the owner knew it was real. After a half hour bus ride back home she placed it on a shelf in the living room but every now and then she would revise her training with it, however it never felt the same as any regular Katana she wielded.

Saya would sometimes remain home and read or study what she could, but she did have a casual job working at General Atomics so that was quite beneficial in terms of understanding how they got their machines to run.

Rei finally managed to get over the fact that Takashi had moved on and soon she and Hisashi built their friendship with him and in doing so got on well with Saeko and Saya again.

However now is where the lot of them start to realise the full extent of the situation occurring globally.

* * *

July 15 2076.

Things at the Sheffield residence were as calm and quiet as they could be; especially considering the resource war had finally ended in an American victory. For the last few weeks Alexander was able to enjoy some actual sleep since the war ended, but todays plan of sleeping was interrupted by an unexpected increase of weight on his chest making it uncomfortable to breath. Turning his head towards Shizuka he noticed the smile on her face as she pressed herself closer to him.

"Morning sleepy head". It was nearly rare to see Shizuka's bubbly side over the last few months, mostly appearing in the mornings and during extended conversations with Nate and Nora whom announced last week that they were going to have a child.

"Good morning to you to lovely, now what are we going to do today"?

"There are plenty of options to occupy our day, Kyoko asked me if we could join them on a trip to Quincy for the day, and there's also the big baseball game tonight between our home team and New York's, finally we could go to that new restaurant in downtown Boston".

"I think I'm just going to sleep in a little longer". Alexander began to close his eyes only to get a glimpse at Shizuka's mouth morph into a cunning smirk before she rose herself up till she was a leaning tower over him.

"I don't think so this time". Shizuka then moved her arms off the bed and let gravity take effect, within 2 seconds she had effectively breast slammed Alexander easily knocking the air out of his lungs and causing him to recoil forward at the sudden increase of weight applied to him. After a few minutes of getting up and getting changed Alexander looked around the kitchen to see what would be a good breakfast only to feel a pair of arms slink around his shoulders.

"I wish you wouldn't do that to wake me up. It reminds me almost every time of having my power armours chest plate slammed onto the frame while I'm in it". Shizuka's smile practically disappeared from her face as she turned him to face her.

"I wish you could've told me that a fortnight ago. C'mon I'll help with breakfast, it's the least I can do to make up for it". The response she got was being pushed to lean over the counter as she was caught off guard by a kiss. As the pair finally broke off Alexander decided they were going to have bacon and eggs for breakfast.

"Did I ever tell you how much I like the way you have you hair done up"?

"On occasion but it's nice to know you still like it".

"It's the best style you've chosen since we got married". After the comment they resumed their embrace.

(A/N: Shizuka's hairstyle is essentially the style from the HOTD OVA except with a few extra bangs falling past her shoulders).

* * *

Across the road Takashi, Saya, and Saeko were already up and going about they're daily routine.

"Takashi is it okay if you can pick me up after I've finished my shift. I was able to save up for a while and I kind of ordered the latest model of Mr Handy, it's more advanced than the version Kyoko and Teshima have and it's platinum so it's less likely to overheat, lastly some of the newer functions were designed by yours truly so you know they're going to work". To emphasize her point she held out an advertisement magazine for General Atomics and opened it to the first page showing the new Mr Handy and a detail of advancements to it's hands, command acknowledgment and propulsion systems.

"That's quite impressive, I'm surprised the manager allowed half these advancements to go through. Especially considering the reports of heard about them selling their useful designs to advance the Mr Gutsy models". Saeko sat down and continued to flick through the pages of the magazine.

"I never thought of getting a Mr Handy because of how well we maintain this house, but I believe we should give this a chance. So 4:00pm as usual". Takashi said as Saya stood at the door with her badge pressed snuggly in the pocket of her strained casual business shirt.

"As always. Just out of curiosity, how's your job at the construction industry going"?

"It has its moments, but all in all there's nothing really special". Takashi them pulled three tickets off of the shelf that held the Heshima.

"How bout we go see the baseball game tonight, by how you've been working lately I think you need something to take you mind off stressing about your job". Saya considered her answer before looking back up and smiling.

"I guess your right, that at 7:30pm right. What about you Saeko, any plans for today"?

"Not really no, I might go for a walk about Cambridge. See if there's anything new to visit". A monotone Saeko said. Most of Saeko's skills didn't really amount to anything in this world so the whole of her time was spent either at home or venturing around the city.

"Suit yourself. Takashi, shall we be going now"? Saya walked out the door leaving Takashi standing in the hall and a bored looking Saeko sitting on the couch.

"Saeko I know its not fun being like this, but keep your head up. There's something out there for you, Saya and I both know it".

"Takashi, all my life my father trained me to be a great swordswoman. But after being pulled into this world, everything I know is useless". Saeko sounded almost completely defeated.

"Saeko I …". Before Takashi could continue, he heard Saya honking the horn of their vehicle while she was shouting for him to hurry up.

"You should go, you two don't want to be late and you know what Saya's like when her schedule is interrupted". Saeko gave a faint smile upon remembering the last time Saya ran late for her job and how she was fuming when they returned home. Takashi leaned in and gave her a quick hug before leaving with a final sentence.

"Don't give up yet, there's still plenty of opportunity".

(A/N: No I'm not bashing Saeko, it's just when you put her in this situation she seems like the useless one as she has nearly no skills that would benefit her in this world).

* * *

In the house at the end of the street Toshimi and Kohta were sitting around the living area enjoying their week off.

"It's not often we get to spend time like this, the war may be over but that doesn't mean you get to relax does it"? Toshimi let her head lie on Kohta's shoulder as they continued to watch a news report.

"It's nothing easy to get over, although I was never actually deployed".

"Do you remember back when I first spoke with you in that book store. You used to be quite fat and now look at you".

"And I remember you were smaller, now your chest could give Miyamoto's a run for their money. So have you been able to mend you friendship with Misuzu"? Toshimi's smile completely vanished after Kohta asked.

"No, she refuses to accept that I like you, and keeps saying she'd only be friends with me again if I break up with you. So I don't think we're ever going to mend that broken bond". Toshimi only pressed her head further into his shoulder.

For everyone on Serenity lane, the rest of the day went by like any other. Shizuka and Alexander after spending time with Kyoko, Teshima, and baby Tristan made them consider the possibility of starting a family themselves. Saya was fuming at the fact that Takashi finished his day ½ an hour later then usual so he was having his ear rambled off by an upset girlfriend on their way home, but they did have the new Mr Handy model in the trunk so when they finally assembled and activated it in the living room. It quickly announced itself as Fransworth and went about its programmed daily duties.

Chapter end.

* * *

A/N: I really couldn't think of anything to continue this chapter so I'll end it on the most lag lustre cut off point I've ever made. Sorry but I truly suck at thinking of new and exciting endings, also the next chapter is going to have another time skip and will be placed just 2 weeks before the big Ka-Boom, which I'm saving till chapter 4 because that's my deadline. Seeya's.


	3. Hopes And Fears

War Never Changes It Only Get's Worse Chapter 3. Hopes And Fears.

A/N: before I start this chapter I want to emphasize that it may be shorter than the others because A. we're taking another time skip with a brief summary of what happens and the chapters going to take place not long before the bombs drop.

B. I said I put myself on a deadline to actually get the plot going.

Also after playing fallout 4 again I realised there was an actual vault 114, oh well let's just say some of the construction teams miscounted and accidentally made two vault 114's.

Let's just get this chapter over with.

* * *

Chapter start.

October 16th 2077.

Over another year had passed since July 2076 and a lot more things have changed in that time.

The most notable change was the increase of Vault-Tec reps around the city and the extra three Vaults; apparently people were becoming so paranoid it was ridiculous. But the people of Serenity lane would be lying if they said they weren't also worried about the threat of nuclear Armageddon.

Teshima, Kyoko and an 18-month-old Tristan were beginning to turn into the American poster family and Tristan at his young age was already speaking near full small sentences. They weren't the only ones who were having families; they joined Shizuka and Alexander six months ago when they went over to see Nate, Nora, and their newly born son Shaun.

* * *

Flashback. April 5th 2077

While Tristan was entertaining himself by bouncing on Kyoko's lap, and Shaun was asleep in his room with Codsworth monitoring him, Kyoko continued to speak about her experiences in taking care of Tristan for the last 18 months and how he can be both an absolute joy to play with and a complete nightmare to care for especially when he fell sick a few months ago.

"We did read a few books on parenting but it still hasn't prepared us for everything that we'll be going through with Shaun, think you could give us a few pointers". Nora asked while she saw little Tristan finish bouncing on Kyoko's right leg before she pulled him toward her so he could be still.

"The main thing is to be very attentive of Shaun, new born children can be more active then you think. Also when putting them to bed, be sure to tuck the sheets tightly around him so he doesn't roll over at night. Lastly it is possible for Shaun to develop a sleeping pattern in the day. That's what I found with Tristan when he was three months old, during the day he would always be asleep for 1½ hours from 2:00pm-3: 30pm although I did have to inform Teshima about that and it still took you a week to get used to it". Kyoko nudged Teshima who held his hands out signalling Tristan to hop into them before placing him on top of his head. All the While Shizuka and Alexander watched the conversation unfold.

"We'll be sure to make good of those points". Nate then saw Tristan loosen himself from Teshima's grip and try to walk to him and Nora.

"So he already knows how to walk, for a child his age that's impressive".

"Well he is 18 months old so it would be natural to teach him how to talk and walk, although we're having trouble with the former". Kyoko soon called Tristan back over to her after he finished playing with the couple. At this time Codsworth entered the living room and addressed himself.

"Sir, Ma'am. Young master Shaun is asleep so I was wondering what else needed to be done"?

"That'll be all for the moment Codsworth". Nate then dismissed him to go about his daily-programed schedule. The group finally turned their attention to Alexander and Shizuka and Kyoko already noticed Shizuka was hiding something from them.

"You two have been very quiet during our discussion, is there anything you want to share with us"? Nora asked politely.

"Well I, uh … I don't want to talk about it just yet". Shizuka tried and failed to dodge the question as it only increased Kyoko's curiosity.

"Shizuka, we've known each other since Highschool and I can tell if something if something is up, because you do a terrible job of hiding it". Shizuka felt more then challenged by Kyoko's questioning and knew she'd get the answer out of her.

"If you really want to know, I was going to wait till it was just Alexander and I but now might be as good a time as any. I wanted to tell you when we got home that I'm pregnant". Everyone's shock was timid at best when they heard the news.

"Well Al, guess it was going to happen sooner or later wasn't it". Nate nudged Alexander's shoulder while his friend tried to absorb all the information.

"How far along are you"? Nora's interest took over as she stared at Shizuka attentively.

"Just over a month, though my doctor believes there's the possibility I may be carrying twins". Shizuka's embarrassment at adding that on was hard to miss thanks to her face turning a bright red.

"Double the trouble huh, hope you're both prepared for what's to come". Kyoko soon cracked into laughter at the thought of her friend dealing with two hyper kids, soon the rest of the room followed.

Flashback end.

* * *

The other notable point was Muira and Taniuchi being the first to reserve their place in Vault 114 followed by Rei, Hisashi, Toshimi, Kohta, Morita, Imamura, Korukami, Misuzu and a few others weeks back but that was before Vault-Tec rep's started making their way over to the streets of Boston.

* * *

Present day. October 16th 2077.

Takashi, Saya, and Saeko were still fast asleep. It was 6:50am and it was the weekend so they didn't have to worry about work. However Takashi's sleep was interrupted by the alarm clock.

"Really wishing they had invented a snooze button for them by now". Attempting to reach the clock Takashi quickly noticed he couldn't move. Opening his eyes he found his sight was obscured by pink, only then did he realise what had happened the night before. Saeko seemed to have exhausted herself by over practicing through the day and in doing so at 7:00pm she just slumped down on and fell asleep in one of the random bedrooms downstairs. Later at about 11:00pm Saya and Takashi finally went to sleep, however they were both intoxicated enough that they had engaged in Sexual intercourse.

* * *

(A/N: now I realise some people would've expected a lemon or full sex scene, however I don't even remotely have as dirty a mind as most people so that's mentally impossible for me to accomplish).

* * *

Finally after about 5 minutes of the alarm going off in their ears Saya decided to wake up and immediately blushed at the sight in front of her before memories slammed into her at the same time as the hangover.

"Were we …"?

"I'd say we were, I can still smell it in your breath".

"And did we …"?

"Yep". Takashi answered both times already knowing Saya's questions however they were both quite worried as to how Saeko would react knowing the two of them had just done it.

"How do you think Saeko's going to take this"? Takashi looked genuinely scared about the consequences of Saeko finding out.

"That's if she finds out Takashi".

"She will find out, so it's not a question of if but more of when".

"Then we have to keep it between ourselves for as long as possible. Starting with taking a shower to get the smell off us". Saya quickly climbed off of Takashi and began to arch her back causing both to hear the faint clicking sounds in random places and giving Takashi a full view of her undressed body. Over the last year Saya's chest and hips had filled out a lot, easily enough that she could rival Kyoko's measurements, though time didn't change her personality much.

"I think you should be first in the shower, you're the first person she greets". Saya then motioned for Takashi to leave as she tried to sort out the master bedroom. Only to have an English accented voice greet the.

"Good morning sir, Ma'am. I would just like to remind you of that street gathering party you had planned this evening and if you have everything prepared". Fransworth asked as he took over remaking the bed and removing the stained sheets.

"Shit, I almost forgot about that. We haven't even remotely started preparing, guess we know what we're doing today". Takashi quickly left after speaking, hoping to get cleaned up before Saeko woke up.

"By the way Ma'am, should I wake miss Saeko up? I know she exhausted herself further than normal yesterday so I was just acting on curiosity".

"Give her another ½ hour then wake her up, it'll give us time to clean up a bit. Besides she needs to sleep in every now and then".

"Very good Ma'am, I'll just see myself out". With that Fransworth left Saya alone to contemplate how long they could keep what they did as a secret to Saeko.

After around 20minutes of taking showers and other random household tasks the pair finally decided to wake Saeko up as they prepared breakfast and use a little music.

Music Start. Personality, by Johnny Mercer and the Pied Pipers.

Though the sounds finally woke Saeko up they were also giving Saya a colossal headache. As the shower started again the noise it made only added to Saya's discomfort.

"Ma'am, you're not looking to well. What seems to be the matter"? Fransworth had finished remaking the master bed and had returned downstairs to check on the washing when he saw Saya shaking her head in discomfort.

"Hangover, we both went a little to far with the drinks last night".

"Then I suggest you take a Nuka Cherry, they put an additive in the soft drink that helps combat most drinking related problems. Maybe it could help with your hangover". Fransworth went over to the fridge and pulled out one of the red soft drinks before handing it to a wincing Saya.

"Thank you Fransworth, here goes nothing". Saya took three large gulps of the drink and although the effects weren't instant, the pain was slowly dulling out.

Takashi re-entered the house holding the latest issue of the Boston Bugle.

"Ah Sir, I was just about to go get that. Miss Saya's Hangover should be dissipating slowly now, though I am curious as to those sounds I heard last night from the storage room".

"Just trying to get comfortable, the mattress felt a little hard in places". Saya quickly lied, as it would be embarrassing telling a robot about primal human desires.

"Is that so, well I'll just half to readjust the master bed again. Shouldn't take to long".

"Could you crack open a couple of windows while you're at it, it's been quite stuffy in there lately". Getting rid of the smell would also remove a lot of suspicion. Finally Saeko made her way into the kitchen to see breakfast already fixed up for her. As she sat down in one of the chairs at the dining table she couldn't help but notice the amused looks Saya and Takashi had as they were reading the daily paper.

"Anything interesting in there Takashi"?

"You could say that, apparently Vault-tec designers miscounted and accidently built 2 Vault 114's. The second one being somewhere in downtown Boston, the people responsible for this error were fired without hesitation". Saya left to switch the radio station after skimming over some of the other pages articles before noticing a blue van parked in the middle of the street.

"Speaking of Vault-Tec, looks like they finally decided to pay a visit to our area. Starting from the other side of the street as they normally would". Saya soon watched as a Vault-Tec rep exited the vehicle and approached the Sheffield residence.

* * *

(A/N: just want to say this rep will not end up like the one we see in Fallout 4, for he will actually get a place in the vault because they overcompensated and made its capacity twice the size of the others by accident. Yes the construction team was fired for their inability to read blueprints).

* * *

The Sheffield residence was already awake and going about their morning routine.

"So are we doing anything today"? Shizuka had to put some extra effort in getting out of her chair thanks to their children shifting her centre of gravity.

"First I do have to report in with my C.O to finalize some of the weapon stats and other contracts dealing with the experimental equipment we've been testing over the last month. Then and I thought you'd remember this, but we are attending that street gathering that Takashi Saya and Saeko have been planning for about a fortnight". Alexander was busy putting away everything they had finished using and cleaning the dishes when he felt Shizuka slink her arms over his shoulders like she normally did in the morning, however the past couple of months he didn't experience Shizuka's soft but vast chest pressing on his back but rather the large and firm beach ball of a belly first.

"I almost completely forgot about that, I wouldn't be forgetting if I got some better sleep but that never happens because our little ones don't know when to stop playing football inside Me. Isn't today the day we won over the Chinese to keep Alaska's oil reserves"? Shizuka was suddenly spun around and the roles reversed as Alexander wrapped his arms around her, in-between her breasts and belly causing her to gasp slightly because of how sensitive her breasts had been lately.

"It is. I will admit, you have been getting heavier. But we only have to wait 2 more months to see what our children look like". Just as they leaned in to share a well-wanted kiss the doorbell interrupted them.

"I wonder who that could be at this time of morning, you didn't have anything else important to do did you"?

"Not that I know of". The couple made their way to the door, and after opening it were greeted by a man in a creamy yellow over coated suit and matching fedora holding a clipboard.

"Good morning, Vault-Tec here. I just want to tell you how happy I am to finally be speaking with you, I heard this street has tried to make some reservation calls but I must inform you that our call box is quite crowded which is why I'm here, your personal street representative to help sign in everyone on this street to your local Vault. Vault 114, its design is remarkably mirrored to that of Sanctuary Hills Vault 111".

"I was wondering why we couldn't get an answer from you lot. So what's the cost for reserving a place"? Alexander was just about to pull his wallet out when the rep held his hand up.

"No cost required to safely waiting out Armageddon. Remember the big ka-boom is coming, and sooner then you may think. All I need is your details and we'll sort out an accommodation for two". After the rep finished his sentence Shizuka waddled out from behind Alexander to stand next to him.

"You better make it four, just for the possibility of well you know". Shizuka than pointed down to emphasize her point.

"Yes I see, better switch to the family roster. A family is a wonderful thing to have, ah here we are. just write your details here and sign when you're done. I'll be back in about an hour so don't wait, your future may depend on it". With that the rep left to continue his rounds as the expecting couple sat down on the couch before Alexander started filling out the details.

"So, what do you think the inside of a vault would look like if the big ka-boom does ever happen"? Alexander finished writing down his details and signature before handing it over to Shizuka.

"From what the newly aired commercial has stated, each living quarter is meant to look a lot like the average American home. Hopefully we don't have to worry about that". Alexander watched with a little humour as Shizuka proceeded to use her belly as a support to fill out her details on the clipboard thanks to their children obstructing her from reaching the coffee table. He quickly got up to leave when Shizuka turned to face him.

"So I just wait here for the next hour while you go and finish your reports". Shizuka decided to lie down on the couch, but immediately regretted it when her gut was forcing its new weight down on her making it hard to breathe. Alexander managed to pull her up off the couch with mild effort before pulling her into a kissing embrace with his left arm tucked under her right and holding her head while his right arm wrapped around her belly and travelled down to gently grab her ass.

"I realise thanks to these two that your on Maternity leave, but let's agree to get a Mr Handy caretaker before they're born, okay"? Shizuka only rolled her eyes, as the point she tried to make seemingly flew over his head.

"I've just been so bored as of late. You get to go and do god knows what while I just stay at home sitting around all day and… nngh". Shizuka Had to push herself away as a single lump momentarily appeared on top of her stomach.

"What's wrong"?

"These two are having another round of football inside me again, honestly I've gotten used to it. But I wish they'd stop being so rough". Shizuka proceeded to gently pat the area one of them kicked before returning to kiss Alexander.

"Well it shouldn't take me long to get these reports submitted but I can go there anytime during the morning, if you want to do anything before the gathering then I don't see why we can't". Alexander already had the door open but leaned on the frame as he waited for her answer.

"Actually I was wondering if we could take a trip to the clothes store, this size is already starting to get a little tight". Alexander could only stare in disbelief as she had only bought that size a few weeks ago.

"I guess we can see about it, but I'm surprised they're growing that fast". Alexander noticed Shizuka's expression change to a more upset face.

"Al, be honest with me. Do you think they make me look fat"? Shizuka's answer was being swept off her feet as Alexander carried her to the dining area bridal style. He then went over to the radio and switched it on as it played an older song.

Music start: Maybe, by The Ink Spots.

"If I can still carry you that easily then that would be a no. You remember this song played at the night after our wedding". The pair grabbed each other's hands before slowly moving with the rhythm.

"I remember how we moved to it if that's what you're asking". Shizuka spun herself around so her back faced him before she felt his arms again tuck in between her breasts and belly.

"Let's take it nice and slowly, just like we did back then".

* * *

Next door to them Kyoko was trying to get a hyperactive Tristan changed while Teshima was in the bathroom shaving off his lazy morning look. As soon as the three finished they got the same knock at the door.

"Good morning, Vault-Tec calling. Like your neighbours I must sincerely apologise for the high call volume at our building, but I'm here now so you can reserve your places in vault 114".

"Well sign us up, we've heard a lot about this inevitable world destruction". Kyoko was trying to get Tristan under control as she finished speaking.

"So that means you know to fill out these lists and your place in the vault will be secured. I'll be back in an hour to pick them up, you can never put a price on your safety". After handing out the forms the rep left to visit the next house on.

"I almost feel sorry for who he's visiting next". Teshima was quick to finish writing down his and Tristan's details, while Kyoko was taking her time.

"Yeah, Koichi isn't one to believe in global destruction thing even after experiencing what he called 'an act of god' last time. If this does turn out to be true then he's doomed". The answer the family got after looking out the side door window was Shido slamming his door shut in the reps face followed by the rep straightening out his coat and proceeding to the next house.

"That confirms that thought, now we just wait".

"I only hope we're not at work if the bombs do drop, I'd prefer if we all made it out". Teshima pulled Kyoko beside him and Tristan sat himself down on both their laps trying to make it look like they were taking a picture.

* * *

After a few more stops at the doors the rep soon finished his run and collection before leaving to submit the reservation forms and heading to his next location, most of the street went about some of their daily routines. Rei and Hisashi decided to go and visit a couple of friends they made in the outskirts of concord. Tsunoda and Yuuki had decided to fall back to sleep as it seemed to be the only thing they did lately since their jobs were nightshift based ones. The Hayashi's soon left to left to get some new kids clothes after Kyoko noticed Tristan was growing out of his current shirts, both were surprised at how fast Tristan was growing but shrugged it off as genetic. Shizuka had to continue waiting at home for the next 45 minutes as Alexander went about his last reports in fort Hagen, in total she had to deal with at least 5 'who can kick hardest' competitions from her twins. After Alexander returned but left the engine running so they could head out to Lexington, however he had to hold in a chuckle at Shizuka trying to fit into the passenger seat before he gave up and pulled the seat back and slowly lowered her into the seat. As for Takashi, Saya, and Saeko things were anything but calm as they realised they didn't have as much food and drinks as they thought so it was off to Lexington's Super-duper mart again to get what they were missing.

"Okay, so we need 5 packs of Salisbury steaks, 3 packets of chicken wings, 3 extra packets of the new Salisbury lamb chops, and lastly 2 more packs of Nuka Cola because I'm not allowing an entire street to be drunk. I know people act friendly but that still changes when under the influence". Saya raised her voice about the details as they neared the end of the trip.

"Everyone in our street seems to be quite fond of heading to Lexington". Saeko looked out her window easily spotting the Hayashi's and the expecting Sheffield's headed to the same store and saw Tristan touch Shizuka's belly.

"Well it is the closest place to get nearly everything so it would make sense". After pulling into the car park the 3 quickly made their way into the building only to notice it being very crowded when the speaker cracked to life.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, just a reminder that all Super-duper marts are having a 50% off sale this weekend only so stock up and save".

"How did I miss that in the commercials, we need to hurry before everything's gone". Saya quickly but carefully tore the list in half and giving the other half to Saeko and Takashi before taking off.

"You'd think she's in a hurry. Might as well get this over with".

"So she's left us with getting the 3 Salisbury lamb chops and packs of Nuka Cola". Saeko walked off to the meats isle leaving Takashi to find the drinks.

After finally finding the drinks Takashi turned to find the others but immediately collided with another couple.

"Hey, your one of those people who fell into our world. You remember me don't you"? An old but familiar voice asked Takashi while the woman standing next to him just stared as she waited for an answer.

"Aren't you Martin, one of Alexanders friends"?

"How you going kid, it's been a long time. So what're you doing"?

"Just getting some last bits and pieces done. We're hosting a street wide gathering because today's the day we won against the red's". Takashi didn't put any excitement in that sentence, as he knew how many people lost their lives during the resource wars.

"Hey that's pretty great of you lot. We have to get going now so it was good seeing you again, oh and tell Alexander I said hi". After saying their goodbyes Takashi went back to finding the other two only to find they were at one of the checkout counters.

"Took you long enough Takashi, I figured you'd only need 2 mins to get the drinks but you took 3 times as long so what kept you"? This point was already irritating Saya as they were running out of time.

"I just had a run in with someone we knew, an old friend of Alexander's".

"Well hurry up and pay for those so we can get home. What we're planning won't prepare itself".

* * *

Finally after getting everything paid and pack they headed back home with little trouble, although they had to stop and refuel which took ages as the pump handlers were having an argument over who show get the extra earnings while Saya was practically fuming at the stupidity of these scene unfolding. As soon as they got everything together they saw Fransworth already trying to prepare some of the equipment and cutlery.

"Sir, ma'am's I noticed you hadn't even started working on the preparations for this gathering so I took the liberty of not just sorting out the house but making sure the back and front yards were clean and perfect. It did take a little longer than I anticipated, the lawn in the back yard really grows fast, also the BBQ was looking a little filthy so I gave it a good new polish. Lastly the preparation table is complete and the fridge perfectly in order as you'd expect. Is there anything else you need me to help around with"? Looking around the house they saw everything to be much cleaner then when they left.

"Nothing inside yet, however the pump handlers did end up getting dirt on the car thanks to their argument. So if you could". Saya didn't need to continue, as Fransworth knew exactly what she was leading to.

"I'll be right on it ma'am, but do tell me if you need any help preparing the food". With that Fransworth left be begin polishing the car.

"Now, how long have we got before people start rocking up"? Saeko asked as she started unpacking the Salisbury Steaks.

"We have 3 hours before Toshimi and Kohta arrive and they'd be the first to appear as they are always 15 minutes earlier then everyone else". Takashi exclaimed as he started to pick up on peoples timing when appearing at community events.

"Then we shouldn't waste any time in getting everything done". Saeko flicked a steak knife up from the counter before it landed in her hand. Takashi left to get a few other things done leaving just Saya standing around looking awkward as she didn't know how she could help out.  
"Saeko, this may seem strange coming from me but could you show me how to cook properly".

"If you're willing to pay close attention then I'll help".

* * *

Time skip: 3:30pm.

After finally getting all the preparations done the three were over half an hour early so they simply passed time by doing whatever it was they could. Saeko was out in the backyard honing her swordsmanship skills again while Saya was doing some background checks on specs for the next Mr Handy model. Eventually she heard a knock at the front door and was not surprised to see Toshimi and Kohta standing there.

"Early as always".

"It's better than being late". Toshimi greeted as the pair entered before closing the door behind them.

"So how's you're day been"? Toshimi proceeded to talk about their almost completely boring day wasted filling out legal reports and again taking inventory of the munitions located in Fort Strong, all the while having to deal with her assistants complaining about why they got this job instead of something that she considered more dull like a hair stylist.

"Yeah, and I'm not going to get into details about some of my male assistants trying to hit on me. I already belong to Kohta". Toshimi ended up showing the ring on her left hand as proof.

"When did you and Kohta get married, I honestly didn't hear a thing about it". Saya just continued to stare in shock at not noticing.

"A few months ago actually, we secretly had it in Concord because the last thing I needed was Misuzu ruining it for us. Anyway what about you, how's your day been"?

"Same old same old, although we had to rush the day as I discovered we didn't have nearly as much food and drink as I previously thought". Toshimi replied with a small giggle at the thought of seeing Saya panicking over such an issue like that. Another knock at the door cut off any continuation of their conversation. All the while Saeko re-entered the house and placed Heshima back on the mantelpiece. As soon as Saya opened the door a kid raced through it only to be pulled back by his shirt.

"Tristan, you should know better then to barge in to someone else's house". Kyoko handed the boy over to Teshima who hoisted him onto his shoulder.

"You shouldn't act to strictly with him miss Hayashi, he's only 2 after all". Takashi walked to the door as he noticed some of the commotion.

"Oh, please enter". As soon as Saya, Takashi, and Toshimi stepped aside Kyoko, Teshima, and Tristan entered. Surprisingly followed by Alexander and Shizuka who managed to catch up.

"Mrs Sheffield, I thought you were expecting a baby not an elephant". Saeko almost laughed slightly at Toshimi's straightforward statement.

"I'm actually having twin but unlike how they normally act, these two are spread apart making me look twice the size I should be. But I weigh the same as a woman expecting triplets, strangely enough. Do you mind if I take a seat". After pointing out a spot on the couch Saeko heard another door knock. As soon as she opened it Muira, Taniuchi, Yamada, and Kawamoto greeted her.

"Is everyone arriving early all of a sudden"?

"We saw those two leave so we decided to do the same". Taniuchi explained as the four entered.

"You know, I never been over before. I must admit this place is quite roomy". Kawamoto said as she admired the size of this house compared to theirs. Before Saeko could close the door she saw Rei, Hisashi, Takuzo, and Naomi walking up to the porch.

"I think we should start moving people out to the backyard, don't you agree". Saya and Takashi nodded as a response before leading people outside where half of them admired the unobscured view of Lexington in the distance.

"Good to see you again, Naomi is that what I think it is on your wrist"? Saeko pointed out causing Rei and Hisashi to take notice as well.

"Sure is, one of those limited edition Vault GIRL wrist watches, silver linked too. One of the Vault-Tec personal at the counter noticed me staring at it and the next day there was one in the mail along with the confirmation report of our reservations".

"Sorry, where are my manners. Please enter". After everyone piled in and began their conversations Saeko managed a brief Breather before the knocking started again. Upon opening it she revealed Tsunoda and Yuuki.

* * *

(A/N: 2 years going by is enough time for people to change so why not for these two as well).

* * *

"Who invited you two"? Saeko instantly managed to get Yuuki's nerves riled up.

"WHAT"!

"Only kidding, we did invite the whole street. Come in". Yuuki managed to get herself under control as Saeko was just having her on.

Eventually after some time of everyone reacquainting each other, the clock in the living room finally clicked over to 5:00pm meaning it wouldn't be long before the whole city celebrated America's final victory over the reds. Toshimi decided to turn on the television in the living room while she Naomi and Shizuka all sat in the main couch.

"So what's it like having children inside you"? Naomi managed to catch Shizuka off guard with that question before she regained herself.

"It has it's pro's and con's. On one hand, they can tickle at times and it gets Alexander to stick around a little longer trying to find where they are. But on the other hand, they are heavy enough that I experience back pains from time to time, when they kick upwards it really hurts my ribs and they make it very uncomfortable to sleep".

"Sounds like the con's outweigh the pro's". Just as Toshimi was about to speak, a new advertisement from Vault-Tec started.

* * *

(A/N: if you want to skip this part than just look for the Fallout 3 commercial on YouTube).

 **It started off with the please stand by screen before flipping into the commercial where a Mr Handy was hovering in the kitchen while an average American woman was preparing coffee at one of the benches.**

"I haven't seen this one before". Saya interrupted as she and Takashi hung over the couch before the five continued to watch.

 **Soon an average boy ran into the frame as the robot handed him a Vault-Tec lunchbox. As soon as he ran off, another girl walked casually into the shot before being passed a box of Sugar Bombs.**

"Has anyone else noticed the Mr Handy is an older model"? Saya's statement got a few nods from the group.

 **Soon what appeared to be the father walked into the shot as his wife turned to face him, and the Mr Handy left to do whatever it was going to do? The couple than shared a quick kiss before joining their kids at the rather small dining table. Then the narration kicked in.**

" **Our American way of life, isn't it grand. Peace, Freedom, and bacon and eggs". The narrator was soon put on screen.**

"Well that face looks 'trustworthy' doesn't it"? Naomi said almost sarcastically.

"Beats Mr Shido's face, that's for sure". The group soon broke into laughter at Shizuka's remark.

" **Seems perfect. But what if it's not, friends your future may not be as secure as you think. Where will you be when the Atomic Bombs fall"? A simulated Atomic explosion went of in the distance causing the family to swiftly turn to face the window while a subtitle box appeared saying 'Not An Actual Atomic Blast'.**

"Hopefully we don't have to worry about the Atomic bombs anytime soon". Toshimi stated before they continued to watch.

" **You can secure your families future by reserving a spot in a state of the art underground Vault from Vault-tec". I screen switched over to a cartoon featuring many people entering a random Vault while the Vault Boy walked in front of the camera before wiggling his fingers to the screen while his right thumb was up it quickly switched back to the family and the narrator. "That's Right Bob, act now and your family can wait out the horrors of nuclear devastation. And Doris the Vault will have all the amenities of your modern day home, and it's attractive". It switched to another cartoon of a woman twirling on a vault like kitchen as a robot arm appeared with a random food item. "And Sally in the vault you might meet that special someone, just as you would on the surface". Another cartoon appeared with a couple kissing while another sub box appeared saying 'Dating Experiences In Vault May Vary'. As it switched back, the now named Bob already had a 'what!' kind of expression on his face. "And in a few short years you and your fellow vault dwellers will repopulate our great country". Sally ended up with a puzzled look while Bob huffed in disapproval to that last comment as an irritated look took his face.**

"Well this guys straight forward with their plan".

"I have to say, I might be a little early to the repopulation part". Shizuka started patting her belly to make her point clear, all the while Saya and Takashi stared at each other with a confused look as to what this commercial was going on about.

" **And Billy, you'll have lots of swell kids to play with". The picture switched back to its cartoon side as the vault boy brought the thumbs up again. "Reserve your families spot in a state of the art underground vault today". The screen switched back again zoomed in only on the narrator as another box appeared blinking the words 'Call Now' while the rest of the box simply said 'Operators Standing By. 1-888-4 Vault-Tec. "Sign up now, and prepare for the future". The screen switched one final time to a slide saying 'Prepare For The Future With Vault-Tec'.**

* * *

"That was… interesting, to say the least. I don't think they planned the scripts out well". After everyone got up aside from Shizuka and left outside, Toshimi overheard a conversation between Rei and Taniuchi so she decided to join in.

"Read any good books lately"? Rei's question was easily a depiction to Taniuchi being a bookworm and the only one on the street with intellect that rivalled Saya's.

"Muira and I decided to buy an interesting novel, the four of us took turns reading it. It has a real rollercoaster of emotions but it ends in the saddest way I think I've ever seen something end. Not much compares to the amount of emotion you get from reading this". Taniuchi started to tear up as she recalled some of the chapters in the book.

"What's it called, because if it's that goo I might go and get it"?

"The books called 'The Green Mile'. You really have to have a heart of stone if it doesn't make you cry".

* * *

 **(A/N: If anyone doesn't know what I'm talking about than search it up and afterward if you can, watch the full movie. If you don't end up bawling your eyes out after the ending, then there's something wrong with your emotional state).**

* * *

The time finally switched over to 7:00pm by that time the meat was cooked and everyone celebrating as a victory day Skyworks display began, all the while the group was having fun and some even dancing to the radio

Music Start: Uranium Rock, by Warren Smith.

While some of them were conversing and dancing, Saya was secretly speaking with Yuuki of all people on the upstairs balcony as they watched everyone below do whatever.

"So what has got you speaking to me, you'd normally hate to speak with me".

"I just feel like now with how different things are that you'd be able to keep something, I need to get if off my chest".

"Well it must be quite something if it can take up a chest that big". Yuuki joked before taking another gulp of Nuka Cola.

"Very funny, listen. Takashi and I, we 'did it' last night". Yuuki snickered a little, as that was what Saya wanted to keep secret.

"Is that it? That's nothing to be embarrassed about, Tsunoda and I 'do it' all the time. But if it's your first time that's nothing to be embarrassed about". Yuuki than left before Saya could continue. It didn't take long for Yuuki to make it to the backyard before instantly jumping onto Tsunoda causing both to fall forward.

"Yep, they really have all changed. Guess I should stop worrying all the time". Saya then noticed Takashi motion for her to join them, which she reluctantly did after some thought.

* * *

Over the night the group continued their celebration while talking on random subjects before slowly and eventually leaving the residence. All of them completely unaware that the following week would bring forth a war with destruction the likes of which they would never imagine.

Chapter End.

* * *

A/N: well finally finished, sorry it took so long and that the last few lines sucked because I couldn't think of anything else to continue the chapter with. Hopefully I've made less grammar errors this time, and don't worry everyone. The next chapter is where the fun begins, and by that I mean the great Ka-Boom itself.

On a side note I would like to issue a challenge to readers if anyone is willing to attempt a HOTD and SOT (State Of Decay) crossover. Well that's all from me today so, Seeya's.


	4. The World Burns

War Never Changes, It Only Get's Worse Chapter 4. The World Burns.

A/N: this is it everyone, I know I've lead this chapter up for a long time but I promise you this is where our admired characters see how much crueller this world is, how they'd wish they were back in the zombie infested streets when the terrible reality of Atomic fire.

Ok that was a shit lead up; let's just get this over with.

* * *

Chapter Start.

October 23rd, 2077.

It was just barely hitting 6:30am when half of Serenity lane was awake. The events of the past week were of interesting development.

Saya ended up getting a promotion at General Atomics allowing her to be an assistant manager for one of the larger areas in Boston, this sizable promotion also came with the bonus of her pay being doubled.

Rei and Hisashi decided to finally get married but like Kohta and Toshimi, they chose to keep it silent until they felt it was time to tell everyone.

Little did any of them know that today, their lives would change forever.

* * *

The Hirano residence was only half awake, as Toshimi appeared quite sluggish today as she felt it was going to be another boring day.

"Kohta, haven't thinks been completely I don't know, slow since the resource war ended. Don't' get me wrong, I like that things have been peaceful but there's nothing to do these days". After sighing, Toshimi slumped down into one of the chairs at the dining table before dropping her head onto said table.

"It's not all bad, I mean… actually I can't think of anything good to say about the end result". Kohta slid a plate of poached eggs over to his wife before taking a seat himself.

"Hopefully today shows something promising, rather than me taking inventory and you training more washouts. But I doubt that'll happen".

* * *

Things over at Takashi, Saya, and Saeko's home were still quiet save for Fransworth floating around and setting up breakfast as well as preparing other qualities and the bathroom being in full effect.

"I don't understand why we all have to be in here at the same time". Takashi was in the main bath, but so were Saya and Saeko. Three people all lying in the same tub could make for some odd scenarios.

"Well it's going to be a big day for all of us. Saeko, your finally getting an interview for a job involving martial arts and kendo for the exchange student studies. Takashi, you're going to be there for the grand opening of the new Rob-Co facility they've finished down south, and I've got one hell of an innovative upgrade to the Protectron series. So it would be best if all of us got cleaned up as soon as possible". Saya quickly finished scrubbing her hair before jumping out of the bath to grab a towel and head upstairs, however she did bump into Fransworth who proceeded to greet her as he'd normally greet people.

"Good morning ma'am, breakfast is already served and your coffee has just been finished. Is there anything else you need me to complete"?

"Not now, just go about you daily routine. We won't be sticking around long today".

"Very well ma'am".

After around 15 mins of the trio mucking about trying to get clothed and other stuff, they finally made their way to the dining table but Takashi decided to see what's on the T.V while they ate.

* * *

The Sheffield residence was already in a precarious situation, Alexander had to wake up after suddenly feeling short of breath. Upon opening his eyes he found out the exact reason why, Shizuka was currently resting on top of him with the added weight of their children making it uncomfortable for her to breathe and constricting his chest.

"Shizuka, please get off". Alexander managed to say huskily into her ear getting her to wake up, she quickly took notice of his current predicament and shuffled off. After catching his breath finally, Alexander made his way down to the kitchen.

"Al, I'm sorry about what happened. I've been sleeping restlessly lately". Shizuka was again lying down on their couch while Alexander sat on the adjacent chair.

"Hey, it's nothing to worry about okay. But for future reference you'll have to watch where you put that thing". Alexander reached over and gently slapped Shizuka's belly, earning a reaction from one of the kids as a lump appeared almost instantly after his hand left. Shizuka responded with a giggle before speaking.

"I guess they're going to like you as their father. Say, did you get an answer from Nate and Nora about our little mid day picnic in the park. It would be great to see them again, and I'd really love to see how Shaun is".

"They are going to attend along with Teshima, Kyoko and Tristan".

"Brilliant, oh could you get everything packed into that basket. I'd do it myself if I wasn't carrying a double load".

"Yeah, I know". As Alexander left to get everything packed he failed to see the mischievous smirk that made it's way onto Shizuka's face. Only after he was near finished did he realise she tricked him when he felt the three familiar giant orbs press against his back.

"Want to give me a reason why you lied to me". Shizuka didn't let off on pressing herself against him and only applied more pressure to her embrace causing her to lovingly moan at the feeling, she soon let up before walking to his side and up to the counter causing her belly to press against the ledge.

"I like to play helpless every now and then, can't a lady have her fun". As Shizuka turned to face Alexander he didn't fail to notice the blush in her cheeks and the playful look in her eyes before she without warning hip shoved him back onto the couch and with a lot of effort proceeded to climb on top of him.

"Shizuka, if you're in that mood again than can we wait until tonight like I keep telling you". The first answer he got was her rolling over so her gargantuan baby crammed gut was standing proud like a mountain while her impressively sized and curvy butt was pressing itself against his groin area.

"Not this time dear, I'd loose the desire if we waited all day". Shizuka proceeded to shift her giant rear from side to side in an attempt to get the result she wanted but Alexander wasn't having it this time.

"Shizuka, I've heard about cases of pregnancy causing an increase to sexual hormones but this is ridiculous. Now get off, and I promise we can have the 'fun' as you call it tonight". Alexander tried to get up only for Shizuka to relax and let her entire combined body weight for him back down.

"But I don't want to-".

"No buts Shizu, you should remember I know where your sensitive points are. So get off me". After a few seconds passed and Shizuka still refusing to get up Alexander decided to use her weakness against her, before she realised it Alexander was squeezing and pushing both her breasts inward toward her chest. Eventually she relented to his onslaught and rolled back over so they'd face each other but the mischievous look Alexander saw on Shizuka's face still hadn't left.

"A little rougher than I hoped, but if you keep that mindset for tonight than imagine what we can do"?

"I'm really not liking these uncommon side effects to you being pregnant".

* * *

Kyoko, Teshima and Tristan were already in the process of going through their daily schedule before preparing to head out and meet up with the other two families.

"Tristan hold still, your not going outside in your P.J's". Kyoko was furiously trying to get Tristan into a proper shirt but the boy was having none of it.

"No, I don't want to go out. Want to stay at home".

"Fine, how about this then, if you agree to come with us to the park then you can stay up till 8:00pm okay"?

"Okay mommy". After reluctantly agreeing, Tristan stopped fidgeting long enough for Kyoko to get his shirt on, but the suspenders were a different story. Finally after a lot of grovelling Kyoko and Tristan walked into the dining area of the house while the T.V. aired the first visual episode of the Silver Shroud.

* * *

Taniuchi, Muira, Kawamoto, and Yamada had all but finished their breakfast and started packing away while the T.V was broadcasting the early news.

(A/N: I don't need to keep repeating the T.V. part, practically everyone on the street has their T.V's turned on too something).

"So anyone doing anything interesting today"? Kawamoto simply asked while staring at a comic book as Yamada leaned over her chair.

"Not much so far, probably sleep". Muira tried and failed to stifle a yawn before receiving stares from Yamada and Kawamoto.

"How can you still be tired, we slept fine all night"?

"You two don't have a window in you room facing Tsunoda and Yuuki's house". Taniuchi turned to face the pair and at first glance you'd think she just aged 40 years over night as heavy bags lay under her red sleep deprived eyes.

"That bad huh".

"That's all you can say. We got nearly no sleep thanks to them screwing each other all night. With how often they do it, it's a wonder they're not up in the necks with kids". Muira practically growled as Taniuchi tried to calm down her cranky lover.

"To answer that little remark, I'd say it's because Tsunoda keeps missing". Kawamoto couldn't help but chuckle a little at Yamada's comment but Taniuchi and Muira weren't joining in, instead they opted to plop down on the couch before Taniuchi fell 'dead to the world' on Muira's shoulder.

" **And that raps up the sports report, now on to the weather. Today we can expect some- … hang on we appear to be getting some breaking news … oh no".**

"That didn't sound to good. Taniuchi, wake up". Annoyed at being rudely awoken so soon after trying to get some sleep before gluing her eyes to what was happening as the reporter continued to speak.

* * *

(A/N: okay for this part I'm going to write everyone's reactions at near the same time as write them all down separately would break Fallout 4's plot time.

At Takashi Saya and Saeko's home they were just getting the final touches of preparation done when Fransworth suddenly called them down. Over at Rei and Hisashi's home they like most others were watching the news report when the breaking news appeared. Kyoko Teshima and Tristan had the first visual episode of the Silver Shroud interrupted by the breaking news. Shizuka and Alexander's faces were plastered with worry as they felt something was off. Kohta and Toshimi both had a terrible gut feeling about what was going on. Even Koichi Shido was watching the news but didn't seem to take much care in what the reporter was saying until now.

" **We have had sights of large objects falling followed by, yes followed by flashes blinding flashes. Sounds of explosions".**

The Hirano's household.

"Kohta, you don't think-". Toshimi got up from her seat and proceeded to hang over the couch while Kohta decided hover next to her.

"No. They wouldn't would they"?

Rei and Hisashi.

"Hisashi, whats going on"?

"I don't like the emotion displayed in his voice, this could be bad". The couple merely held hands as they watched on in uneasiness to the events unfolding.

Taniuchi, Muira, Kawamoto and Yamada.

"This isn't really happening is it, we must still be asleep". Taniuchi then yelped in pain as Kawamoto pinched her cheek.

"We're as awake as it gets". The group returned their attention to the T.V.

"No, nonononono". Was all Taniuchi could say inside her head as she pleaded for this to be false.

"It can't be, please for the love of god don't let it be". Yamada on the other hand couldn't keep his thoughts silent while Kawamoto leaned on his shoulder in hopes of finding comfort but only finding the same level of fear as hers.

Kyoko, Teshima and Tristan.

The family only stared at each other than back at the T.V. in muted horror they watched on.

Takashi, Saya and Saeko.

"They said it would happen eventually, but I didn't think we'd live to experience it".

"So it's Armageddon all over again".

"Only this time instead of the dead, it's by Atomic Fire".

" **We're uh trying to get confirmation. We seem to have lost contact with our stations".**

In everyone's mind the same worry was becoming more and more apparent, as an unthinkable decision would become a terrifying reality.

" **We do we do have, we do have coming in. That's uh … confirmed reports I repeat confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania. My God".** This point paralysed everyone who was watching in fear of what they just heard then just as soon as the broadcast had ended did the sirens begin.

* * *

Play sound effect: nuclear siren.

"C'mon we need to get to the vault now". Saya and Saeko didn't need to wait for Takashi to tell them as the three along with everyone else on the street ran out of their homes towards the vault. Teshima was carrying Tristan while going as fast as his legs could possibly take him while Alexander was doing the same with Shizuka.

"How did this even happen"? Shizuka cried into Alexanders ear as they began to near one of the 6 vault elevators.

" **All citizens please make your way to your nearest vault immediately".**

"Don't need to tell us twice". Takuzo and Naomi continued to the vault, while trekking up the hill they were overtaken by Tsunoda and Yuuki only to stop as guardsmen at one of the main gates were calling people who had enrolled to the vault to be allowed entry.

"Koichi Shido. Sorry sir, you're not on the list. Please step aside". The guard with the list said calmly and motioned for Koichi to get out of the way.

"Surely you can't place regulations over human live"?

"Sir, only people who reserved a place in the vault are on the list. Besides the list is full anyway, normal I'll ask you again to move along". A Minigun whirring to life and pointing at him quickly persuaded Koichi to leave the gate. After he left, everyone who had reserved a place in the vault had entered before the gates shut leaving him and a few stragglers outside.

"Start lowering the elevators, don't wait". One by one each elevator had lowered leaving the last one with the group standing on it watching over the morning horizon.  
"Please let this be a drill, it has to be doesn't it". Yuuki was practically terrified by this point but everyone was frozen with the thought of what would happen. Rei and Hisashi were huddled together hoping not to see a bomb. Takashi was currently constricted for breath by the equally terrified faces of Saya and Saeko, though he thought Saeko wouldn't be easily scared he should've known the most terrifying thing humanity could imagine, even more than the dead rising were the bombs dropping.

* * *

(A/N: now I realise everyone would be saying. "Hey, your tearing away from Saeko's character". My response to that would be. "Even if you are a sadist wouldn't you still be scared shitless about an Atomic bomb being dropped near you". Saeko shows her true colours in the zombie apocalypse, but at least in that sort of apocalypse you have a good chance to survive. In a nuclear apocalypse the chances of surviving it are greatly reduced, because if your not killed by the initial explosion, extreme heat, or shock wave that forces wind up to 800kph hurtling toward you. Then you're likely to die from the radioactive fallout, the following Nuclear winter or even the nuclear summer after that. So yeah, it wouldn't be a stretch of the imagination to say even Saeko would be afraid).

* * *

"Everything's going to be alright I promise you". As their elevator began to lower and the security guards, and instructors jumped on the platform, the single most terrifying scene in their collective lives finally burned its existence into their memories forever.

* * *

Play video: any 750kt nuclear explosion would suffice.

As the flash and explosion appeared everyone ducked down and hoped to avoid the blast wave, families and others on the outside of the fence were either trying to climb over in a last ditch effort or embraced their children as tightly as they could while preparing for the imminent end. Koichi quickly bolted for the nearest solid cover to protect himself from the ensuing blast wave. He managed to get into an external basement before the blast wave wiped out everything and everyone in its path. Those on the last elevator managed to avoid the wave by a full 4 seconds as it passed over the closing doors. As they descended to the passage leading to the vault entrance they saw how many people actually made it to safety.

"I can't believe we made it, but what about everyone up top. Our neighbours, people we knew, they're all dead". Shizuka was beginning to loose it but she was better off then most. As the elevator finally stopped, Taniuchi and Muira hopping to get an answer greeted them.

"Guys what happened up there did they really-"? Taniuchi didn't even get to finish her question as they got their answer in the form of a petrified Yuuki continuously muttering "It's gone, everything's all gone" while for the first time in ages a genuinely worried Tsunoda was trying to comfort her.

"So we have nothing left anymore. Guess this is our new home then, come on Muira guess we better get comfortable. This is our life now". Taniuchi had a near completely emotionless voice and expression to match as she led Muira to the main entrance. The rest of the group on the elevator followed down the passage when Takashi and Saya noticed Saeko still standing on the pad completely frozen and actually slightly shaking. The longer the pair saw her standing there the more they thought they could see the explosion replaying in her mind.

"Saeko, we should get going. Saeko"? Saya finally snapped her out of the horrifying sight after placing a hand on her shoulder. After a few extra seconds of standing around she finally started following the pair.

The first thing the trio heard as they arrived at the entrance were a lot of mournful talks, the instructors and overseer passing out vault 114 jumpsuits, lastly Toshimi and Kohta were in an upset exchange.

"Kohta, when I said I hope something interesting happens today. Running from a nuclear explosion wasn't what I had in mind". Toshimi began to break down at this point and planted her head on Kohta's shoulder. The trio managed to catch up to them.

"How are you guys handling this whole end of the world 'again'"? Takashi was straightforward with asking that particular question.

"Better than most others who made it. We still can't believe this actually happened, I mean the dead rising back on our previous world was horrifying but you can't explain how that was possible. This is different because the major powers did it all on purpose". Kohta then pulled Toshimi into an embrace in an attempt to comfort the distraught woman, their names were soon called up before proceeding to collect their jumpsuits and follow an assistant down the hallway. Eventually Takashi, Saya, and Saeko were called up to take their suits and follow another assistant down a series of corridors, all the while hearing fragment of other couples, families or group mourn over everything that had just transpired. A few couples actually had suitcases with them, with items reminding them of their homes and how they'd have to deal with their new lives.

"Please follow us, this vault while mistakenly built is one of the most advanced vaults across America. Not that the others aren't fit for surviving the bombs but this has got some more differences to it then most others, they have much more equipment to make it more homely, larger living space per home section so you don't feel so cramped, the dining and interaction areas are the most up to date out of all the vaults, lastly you won't need to worry about a shortage of food or water as the purification and recycling areas are perfectly capable of dealing with these problems. Before we continue down to your living quarters I must inform you that everyone in the vault is to be decontaminated, as we don't want any lingering radiation in the area. Please follow me". The group continued down the halls and corridors for a while longer until they reached a large section with rooms full of pods as well as over 30 people in their jumpsuits preparing to enter these pods, one of the more comical sights was Shizuka fitting into her jumpsuit in a snug but uncomfortable fit.

"Please step this way and change into your vault suits". After spending around about 3 minutes changing, everyone in the room was fully clothed in their vault suits.

"This is a precautionary decontamination procedure, as you were in the vicinity of a nuclear explosion we can only presume some of you have collected radioactive particles. Please enter your designated decontamination pod and wait for the process to complete". Everyone began entering in unison, before long everyone was in a separate pod. Takashi was facing adjacent to Saya and Saeko. Rei and Hisashi took pods side by side. Shizuka took a pod next to Alexander and sucked in her baby filled belly encase she didn't have enough room when the door lowered. Kohta and Toshimi faced each other as the doors sealed shut. Kyoko, Tristan, and Teshima took pods side by side as the doors locked shut for them. Takuzo and Naomi also took adjacent pods along with Muira, Taniuchi, Yamada, and Kawamoto. Soon an automated voice started up leading everyone through the instructions.

"Please relax and take a deep breath". After everyone did the following, the computer continued.

"Procedure complete". Soon the pods everyone was started cooling as they were slowly put into cryo sleep. "In 5. 4. 3. 2 … 1". Eventually the vault fell silent as everyone, vault dwellers and scientists alike were put into a deep sleep for who knows how long.

Chapter end.

* * *

A/N: well I'd say this was a rather short chapter but given the circumstances I couldn't think of a way to make this any longer. As usual be sure to follow and favourite if you want more of this, and leave a review telling me how to improve the next chapters onward (not that many people ever review my work). Until then I'll get to the next chapter. Seeya's!


	5. A Cruel New World

War Never Changes, It Only Gets Worse Chapter 5. A Cruel New World.

A/N: so I hope to make this chapter a little longer than the last one but from here onward I'm going to be drawing a lot of blanks as it will be hard to stick to a proper narrative with this many characters at once, however I'll do my best. So let's get into this.

(P.S this took way longer than I wanted it to. Apparently working a completely new crossover concept and setting is much harder than one would think).

* * *

Chapter start.

Throughout the whole of Vault 114 was silent aside from the humming of the reactor chambers, the sizzling of the thin layer of frostbite coating the pods, and the chittering sounds of radroaches. Soon an alarm started without warning followed by an automated voice in the cryo rooms.

"Cryogenic power depleted. Subject release protocols initiated. Main vault power activated". Quiet cracking noises could be heard in each cryo room as the stasis effect wore off and the doors began to open outward. People in each room either waited out the disorientation or fell to the floor in a coughing fit as they tried regaining their bearings. Alexander quickly shook off the effects and hurried to catch Shizuka before she fell. Kyoko and Teshima instantly rushed over to make sure Tristan were okay, only to find him shivering in his pod.

"I thought we were meant to be decontaminated, how long have we been out"? Everyone in the room turned to Saya as she finished her sentence. A few people lifted their feet up to reveal a majority of their foot covered in dust; others noticed the extreme amount of frostbite on the pods. Everyone began walking out of the cryo rooms leaving Saya and Takashi to contemplate what was happening.

"This whole time, we've been in cryo sleep? I never thought such a feet was possible".

"Remember how much Vault-Tec had access to resource wise, considering everyone feared what happened then they'd give everything they had to the company most likely to save them. Well not all of them but you get the picture". Saya stopped her ranting when the pair heard a scream from down the hallway. Following the source of the scream they ran into a woman staring horrified at a giant cockroach.

"What the hell is that thing"? Someone among the group called out as it raised its antenna before turning to face the person who spoke.

"The effects of radiation on a cockroach, terrifying". Kohta managed to blankly state before someone tried to step on it only to be bitten. The radroach was quickly shot dead by another dweller holding a 10mm pistol. He and a few others proceeded to exterminate the remaining radroaches in the vault, which took a while considering the vault was much larger than they previously thought. After they were cleared out everyone proceeded to through the vault learning that they were all contained on the 1st sub level and that there were 6 more below them.

"They weren't kidding about vaults being massive, the areas here are ridiculous. Its amazing they could make something this big in the time they had". A random person said as they walked past Hisashi and Rei who were about to enter one of the lounge rooms with the rest of their group. Upon entering they came across Taniuchi who was already at work trying to fix the screen of what appeared to be a pip boy, Takuzo and Naomi were resting on each other sitting on one of the couches, Morita sat around listening to other peoples conversations.

"So does anyone have any ideas on what we do now"? Rei's question managed to garner everyone's attention although some didn't really care about the possible answers they'd still listen in regardless.

"First we need to figure out what the hells going on, how long have we been out and how the hell is a giant mutant cockroach even possible"? Tsunoda roaring his questions to the entire group only caused half of them to cover the ears as to not be deafened.

" Your third question has two possibilities to answer the first two, either the surface is that radioactive that nothing substantial can live without becoming abominations or we've been frozen longer than we think". It was at that moment that Taniuchi finally managed to fix the damaged pip boy, once it started up it showed the date saying June 10th 2287.

"Apparently Saya it's the latter of the possibilities. Looks like we've been asleep for nearly 210 years". Everyone looked back and forth amongst each other wondering what to do.

"What 's that Taniuchi"? Rei asked as Taniuchi held an object from the bulk of the pip boy attached to a chord.

"It looks like a key plug of some sort". Her mind soon ran through everything she'd explored in the vault before remembering a door they couldn't open, beside the door was an unusual looking lock mechanism. "Guys, that storage unit down in the lowest sublevel. I think I know how to access it now, we need to use the key plugs on the pip boys". Taniuchi jumped out of her seat and without a second thought took off down to the elevator room with the rest trying to catch up to her.

* * *

By the time they did, she had already reached the storage door and was about insert the plug when Muira placed his hand on her shoulder, she turned back to see the group with various looks on their faces.

"How do we know that there won't be anymore giant cockroaches behind that door"? Kawamoto was holding on to Yamada's hand by his point and hoping she wouldn't have to see anymore-radioactive freaks.

"Guess there's only one way to find out isn't there". Taniuchi nodded at Saeko's point before inserting and twisting the plug into position, suddenly a random algorithm appeared on her screen for a few seconds then stopped as the doors creaked to life opening outward. After they stopped, everyone looked around to notice just how big the storage was.

"Look at all this, how long did it take them to shove this much stuff into one area"? Tsunoda proceeded to pick up a bottle of Nuka Cola but refrained from drinking it.

"Wait a minute, everything here has been this way for over 2 hundred years. How much of it is actually usable"? Taniuchi managed to beat Saya to the answer again to Saya's annoyance.

"Nearly everything we'd consumed back then had that many invisible preservatives that they'd never expire, yet somehow said preservatives didn't prove to be harmful to people. As for most of the equipment here, I'm not sure what half of it even does". Just then the main lighting in the storage unit finally burnt out leaving them with only red line indicators.

"Well that's just brilliant, the one thing they couldn't gain infinite usage out of. Light bulbs, so how do we tell whats where"? Yuuki's yell caused an echo through the whole unit.

"At least we can get an estimate on how big the place is". Just as Saya was about to suggest a possible solution Taniuchi managed to enhance the lighting on her pip boy making it a portable green flashlight.

"That answers our lighting problem, and look here. There's an entire crate full of them, everyone should grab one so we can cover more ground". After everyone got their own pip boys and succeeded in their configuration process they all found the light amplifier modification before heading their own ways.

"Stimpacks, Rad-Away, Rad-X, what is all this"? Saya decided to pick one of the unusual objects up only to have it disappear in front of her and an increase of slight weight applied on her body. "What just happened"? Immediately flicking through the programs on her pip boy she was surprised to see the object she'd taken was now in the inventory bar of her device. "Okay, so this thing can even create a pocket storage while simulating the weight of the object you've acquired and apply it on your body. How they managed all this is beyond understanding, but now we'll have to deal with invisible weights being put on us every time we pick up something. What happens when I want it back"? After pressing an option on her screen the object reappeared in her hand. "This'll take some getting used to". Saya wasn't the only one baffled by this system however Kohta and Toshimi were confused at how this system was working with their own field of expertise.

"That doesn't make even remote sense, how does a weapon have a varied weight for it but the ammunition no matter what it is doesn't weigh anything at all". Toshimi continued to look at every angle of this hurdle however Kohta didn't care at all about the problem.

"I can see a benefit that out matches the impossibility, if this stays the case then we can haul essentially unlimited firepower. That's more then enough for me to be on board with". Toshimi had to silently agree; no matter how much it didn't seem physically possible (A/N: Red vs Blue reference) she had to stop caring, as half of what they knew didn't make sense. She eventually followed Kohta in stocking up as much ammunition as they found.

* * *

It took around about an hour before everyone got what he or she needed and alerted the rest of the vault to take what he or she would want, after meeting back in one of the lounge rooms they began discussing what they would do next.

"If we have been out for over 200 years then maybe we should see what's changed on the surface, see if society has started to rebuild or anything like that". Rei held great hopes as she was already gearing herself up for what could happen.

"As much as it would be great for us to join you, I'm afraid I can't go. Not while I'm still expecting of course".

"Shizuka's right, we may have been asleep for a long time but radiation is still a danger out there and we don't know what it could do to our kids. For the time being we'll just have to wait until they're born. Sorry". With that said Alexander and Shizuka said their goodbyes to everyone before leaving to the own living quarters.

" If anyone else wants to opt out then it's okay to". Takashi hoped he didn't mean anything bad by his words.

"We'll join you until we know our street is clear, then we'll stay put for a while if things aren't as good as we'd hope them to be. The last thing we want is for Tristan to be injured or killed out there". Kyoko held Tristan closer to her to support her statement.

"We know. The worst thing for a parent to face is loosing their child, if we find someplace safe then we'll come get you and even Al and Shizuka if they're with you. For now let's see what we've got". Saya was first to empty her pip boys contents, most of which were quick fix medical supplies with the exception of a 10mm pistol and 5 magazines of ammunition.

"With everything you've got there, that'll make you our field medic until Dr Shizuka Sheffield joins us".

"Wouldn't Shizuka be more of a home fort doctor"? Disregarding the comments being made, Toshimi and Kohta emptied their inventories, which were full of ammunition and weaponry.

"Hang on a minute, we can't assign different rolls to on another. What if some of us aren't even there when we get into a situation, I say we all empty our equipment on separate tables then divide everything evenly amongst the group. After that whatever anyone finds out there is theirs alone, sound fair". Everyone after a few seconds of thought agreed with Takashi's idea, it took nearly another ½ hour before everyone was sorted out. Each person aside from Tristan for obvious reasons had one 10mm pistol with 11 magazines, a security baton, armoured vault suits, 5 Stimpacks, 4 Rad-away packs, 5 Med and Rad X as well as other essentials and misc. items.

"Everyone set". After receiving nods all around Takashi and Saya led the way to the main entrance followed by the rest.

"So remember to insert the key plug into the port, turn in a quarter to the left until the protective case for the release button pops open, then remove the key". Saya whispered to herself as she red over the instruction on the panel before following the steps. The first major response she got was the vault door alarms going off followed by the large crane suspended device closing in on the door, next was a terrible screeching sound as the door was being unlocked a pulled on to the sliding tracks before being moved aside revealing the dimly lit hallway to six elevators. As they were about to exit they noticed Kyoko and Teshima standing at the entrance.

"We've had a bit of time to think while walking here, and I don't feel the three of us are prepared yet to see what our homes look like so we wish you all luck and hope you come back someday". Takashi spoke up just before they were about to go back.

"Like we said to Al and Shizuka, we'll come back when we find someplace safe". After saying their farewells to the remainder of the group the secondary door shut behind them.

"Before we go, is there anyone else that wants to leave. Be honest because this is the last chance, when we step past the exit there's no going back". No one moved past them so it was clear the remaining members of the group were committed to leaving.

"Than let's see what's left for us". They quickly made haste to the far left elevator, when the last person had entered the gate fell behind them and the vault door alarms went off. As they were being raised to the surface the main door began to seal itself shut once again.

"This is it huh, our new lives start once again". Rei was already hold Hisashi close to her, while out the corner of her right eye she could see Saya and Takashi holding hands. While she still held some feelings for her ex she had to get over the fact that they'd both moved on. Suddenly the surface doors creaked open causing everyone to cover their eyes so they could adjust to the sunlight once again, the difference was it seemed brighter than it used to be not to mention warmer.

* * *

Music Start: Fallout 4 Main Theme.

They recovered their vision in time for the elevator to stop, allowing them to see their city of Boston post nuclear annihilation. Dry dusty ground, baron dead trees, twisted and ruined products of civilization were all the remained of the once majestic city.

"This is it, this is all that remains. Surprisingly there's more around than I thought". Kohta only nodded in agreement with his wife before adding on.

"I kind of thought it would look a lot more like a Mad Max kind of wasteland. But here's an entire city, well what remains of it".

"I think we're done staring for now, let's see what remains of our homes before venturing out shall we"? Saeko led down the path soon followed by everyone else, when they reached the main road of their street members of the group could only look in despair at what were once their homes. Some were relatively untouched, some were in a state of disrepair, and for the few unlucky owners their homes were reduced to nothing more the scrap and rubble.

"Get what you can from your homes then stand over at the centre of the round about when you're done, if there's nothing to find then just stay at the centre and wait for the rest of us". Five people including Rei and Hisashi stood at the round about after seeing first hand that their homes were among the destroyed. "Alert us if you see anything off down the road". Those whose houses still remained split off to search for anything useful or just intact memories of the old world.

"I can't believe this much of our home still remains, must've had quite the structural integrity, wouldn't you agree Takashi"? Just as he was about to answer, a hovering sound resonated from the remains of the upstairs before making its way down to meet them.

"Sir Ma'am's, have my ocular circuits finally given out after so long or is it really you"? While he did look aged and worn it was still Fransworth none the less.

"Fransworth! I can't believe it. You survived, but how? Everything else around here has been destroyed, how are you still working"? Saya began inspecting Fransworth over while he tried to answer Takashi's question.

"I'm tougher than look Sir, however all this time without maintenance has left me with a few minor problems here and there. The real question is how are you all still alive? The worlds been like this for hundreds of years, if anything I would've expected to see the fourth or fifth generation of your descendants but here you are".

"It's kind of a long story, but we've got all the time there is to talk about it. Speaking of a journey, have you seen any people around"? Saeko decided to walk into their house while they spoke just so she could find anything of use.

"Of course there are still people around, while not as many as we once remembered but they still wander round. I must warn you however that they are not the friendliest punches of people I've seen, I did manage to stop multiple thieving groups from raiding some of the houses here, they have such crudely made weapons so they're not that big a hassle to deal with. I believe there's a good sum of them hold up in Lexington, with a smaller amount over by Concord". Fransworth tried to play it off as nothing while Saya and Takashi saw a different picture; Fransworth had multiple dents as well as bullet scrape marks. While their conversation continued Saeko found what she was looking for and it was perfectly intact, making sure time didn't do any damage to it she unsheathed Heshima to see that its condition hadn't changed at all. She proceeded back outside to find most of the group had returned to the round about save for themselves and Kohta and Toshimi. After they finished packing their equipment Kohta and Toshimi returned already wearing military cargo getups with large pockets.

"I think it's time we get going, it's going to be a long walk to either Lexington or Concord on foot".

"Sir, I'd suggest we head to Concord first. There are at less people there that would give us trouble". After receiving a few nods in agreement to Fransworth's decision they began to walk down the ruined road of their street before deviating to the direction they knew Concord would be in.

"The madness we deal with no matter what world, it'll soon seem like second nature if we were plucked for this one too". Saya spoke quietly to Takashi as the two took the lead ahead of the others.

"I highly doubt it this time, what's there to grab us with"?

"Don't tempt the broken logic of reality, this kind of end to the world seems at least a bit more peaceful than zombie infested streets".

"Don't remind me of our former home, I was just getting used to not being there anymore". The two dropped their heads in silence for a while before the rest of the group walked on.

Chapter stop: cliffhanger.

* * *

A/N: well that was annoying to write, I didn't expect to take that long in writing such a short chapter. Before anyone else asks, yes I am trying to complete the next chapter of Dead Semblance, as well as continue of with Future First then the Dead. Lastly I've started working on the first chapter of a HOTD and State of Decay crossover but I won't be continuing it, it's more like a starter sample for anyone who wants to take up the challenge. So message me if you would like to continue it in your own eyes. That's about it from me so I'll see you all soon, cheery!


	6. Meet The Minutemen

War Never Changes, It Only Get's Worse Chapter 6. Meet The Minutemen.

A/N: the title is a reference to something. Tell me in the reviews if you know what.

Edit: sorry it's taken so long to upload this chapter; I would've hade it ready by February but I left my imagination back in Sydney during RTX AUS.

* * *

Chapter Start:

"We've been walking for hours now, where are we going"? Korukami groaned in annoyance as they continued to venture through, nowhere.

"Like we said before, we're going to Concord. So quit your complaining". Yuuki piped up after getting fed up with their group member's tiresome complaints.

"Never thought I'd hear you sound so bossy of all people. I'd expect it from pinky, but you"! Yuuki was about near ready to swipe at Korukami when Tsunoda looked around.

"Is that Concord up ahead"?

"I think that is Concord". Takashi looked back up from his pip boy just to be sure; after looking at how degraded it was people would find it hard to tell.

"Are you sure, with everything around here being ruined I can't tell the difference between Concord and any other small town". Imamura spoke up causing most of the group to face him.

"Well it's impossible to mistake Concord that easily, but it does show that you have a top down mind". The group suddenly caught the sound of gunfire and quickly made pace toward the ruined town. The scene that caught them could only be described as a terrible combination of a western shootout and a World War II Normandy mission.

"So who's side do we pick"? Everyone again looked at Imamura with half of them rolling their eyes.

"Whose side do you think we're going to choose"? Misuzu all but shouted in Imamura's ear, unfortunately the group was too late to shush her as some of the raiders heard her yelling and turned to face them.

"Well look what we have here, fresh meat. Straight from a vault too". A raider wearing a full gas mask spoke almost sickeningly as some of the others paid more attention to the group then the man on top of the museum.

"Kill the men, we'll be taking these gorgeous women back with us. The boss and the boys back home will be excited to play with all those massive racks". One of the only girls of the group yelled out causing most of the girls to stare and shudder in horror.

"Boss will likely choose the one with the best figure and the biggest tits so make sure none of you even scratch the pink haired chick. As for the others, slash em scratch em even fuck em till they pass out for all I care just so long as they live. The boys at home will be in for one hell of a treat when we get back". The main raider spoke and was about to shoot Takashi when gunshots and yells of pain were heard from down the street to the right of the raider, as he turned to face the new threat he was greeted by a German shepherd leaping toward him then sinking it's teeth into his left arm. Using this momentary distraction as an advantage Saeko leapt into the fight and made quick work of the female raider slicing her wielding arm off followed shortly by her head, by this time the dog was shaken off the leading raider but not before crippling him by crushing a good portion of his lower arm.

"Agh, fuck. Look what that fucking dog did to arm. I'll kill you for that you filthy fucking mutt". The leading raider raised his other arm holding a crude pipe pistol with every intention to shoot the dog only for his hand to be shot and the pistol's handle splintered causing even greater injury. Looking over his shoulder he saw Kohta with a more customized 10mm pistol raised and the barrel steaming. Before he could utter another word his head exploded as another shot rang out, after witnessing the display of madness that had just occurred the rest of the group walked over the museum as they heard the voice of the person who helped in removing the raiders from the area.

"I can't believe my eyes, is that really you lot. It can't be".

"Nate, what are the chances you would show up, how is this possible"?

"The vault I was in had us in cryo freeze for over 200 years, and if you're here talking to me now-".

"You'd be correct, same deal with us. Frozen like icicles 200 years passed expiration then thawed out like nothing ever happened". Taniuchi could only shake her head at Imamura's comment however before they could continue their reunion they were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice, looking up to find it belonged to the stranger on the museum's roof.

"It's nice to see some friendly faces every once in a while we've been stuck in here for couple of days now". Nate looked up toward the stranger and noticed some familiarity in his clothing.

"Are you at all with the minutemen".

"Yeah, how did you know"?

"I met up with a small group here a few days ago, led by a man named Preston Garvey". The man's eyes widened at the name and a relieved grin appeared on his face.

"Preston. I never believed he made it after Quincy; it's good to know at least one officer made it out. We barely made it here weeks after being scattered in the massacre". Nate looked down at the statement, after hearing about what happened in Quincy first hand from Preston he was sure that finding other minutemen would be near impossible but yet here some were. Taking some time to recollect his thoughts Nate decided to ask the obvious question.

"How many of you are there"?

"About a dozen of us, over the weeks we kept finding more. But you can tell how cruel the commonwealth can be. Do you know where we could find Preston and the others"?

"I led them to Sanctuary Hills, not far north west from here. Most of them are still getting themselves set up, we should get going before anymore raiders show up". Nate turned back facing the red rocket gas station before walking off.

* * *

Half of the vault group waited for the surviving minutemen to exit the building, some needed help because of their injuries. It did take some time for them to reach Sanctuary Hills because of the condition of some of the injured, eventually when they made it they were greeted by a man wearing a near identical militia outfit that the other wore except he had some extra detailing and a more ceremonial hat.

"General".

"Preston, I told you I'll only take the role of General when we take the castle".

"Very well then sir, this place has been getting more attention as of late. We've been able to fortify our defences but we hear more people requesting aid out there. The traces of Minutemen we've heard from are already stretched thin as it is". One of the newly rescued Minutemen looked over in Prestons general area and walked over to them.

"Preston, sir I don't know if you remember me. It's Sgt Jason Haynes". Preston looked over the slightly wounded Minuteman before responding.

"You ran when Quincy was under attack, we lost many good people in the madness and had to abandon everyone. Why did you run"? Preston was restraining the urge to point his musket at the Jason who could barely look him in the eyes. Eventually Sgt Haynes mustered up the strength to speak.

"Shortly after they ambushed us we were cut off from the rest of you, we were a full platoon of 37 led by my brother Lieutenant Bryan Haynes. It didn't stop the gunners from tearing through us; my brother, Sgt Davis, Sgt Gardner and 20 others were killed trying to punch a hole through them and re join with everyone else. After I figured we were being massacred I chose to punch a hole through their flank and retreat with as many of us as possible. Over the following days into weeks our numbers kept on going up then down again, leading us to now. I wish we could've done more, saved more lives. I'll have to live with that guilt till the end".

"Your right, and you will. But we have more pressing matters to attend to, like rebuilding the Minutemen. More settlements have been calling for assistance due to a higher rate of raider appearances; they've become more coordinated as of late".

"Kind of defeats the purpose of calling them raiders. But this presents a giant problem for us. Some of their larger groups may have an impromptu chain of command". It was at this point one of the other survivors made himself known as he was being lifted to the conversing group.

"Sir, I'm Corporal Harold Alabast a newer member of the Minutemen. These coordinated raiders aren't all we have to worry about, before Sgt Haynes found me I was wandering through some of the larger ruined districts and I came across something interesting. The gunners have also been growing in size, not only that but some of their leaders have been making new factions. One faction primarily focuses on destroying and scrapping robots and synths for parts, and another faction did the unthinkable. They've managed to gain the trust of smaller groups of Super Mutants, they help in raids and ambushes and they are paid with either meat or any prisoners they acquire". While the Minutemen leaders were being told all this and responding with shocked expressions, the group from Vault 114 felt they were left out of the situation and most were rather confused by what was being said, finally it was Saya who chose to break the silence.

"I'm sorry but someone explain all this to us, for instance what on earth are you lot talking about. Listen we get they concept of Raiders and similar groups in a nuclear damaged wasteland but seriously, Synths, Cannibalising super mutants, what else"? Nate chose to wait until after she finished her rant before responding.

"It's a rather long story Miss, you all may want to make yourselves comfortable in one of the vacant houses because we've got a lot to get you up to speed with". Nate along with Preston Garvey and the latest group of surviving Minutemen left the Vault 114 group to go searching for any of the aforementioned vacant areas.

Along the way they found a makeshift canteen area, a small plot of land used for farming, a collapsed house being scrapped for parts along with some more intact planks and sheets moved to a shelter under construction and various other places of interest. Eventually they found an empty storage house just big enough for them all to fit inside.

"So this is yet another new home huh". Muira spoke up first after their brief talk with Nate.

"I wouldn't count on it, if everything they say is as it is then we're going to be moving around a lot". Taniuchi piped in before what remained of the front door opened out to reveal Nate, Preston, and a man in overalls.

"So about everything that's been going on, there's not much I can explain as I've only been awake a few days longer than you guys but I've been awake long enough to hear and even experience how cruel the new commonwealth is. So let's start off with whats easy to understand, there are still massive areas covered with radiation so it would be an idea for you to keep your pip boys Geiger-counters in working order, next as you could probably tell is a lot of wildlife has likely mutated but most if not all of it is still edible as long as you cook it with something otherwise it would be advised to use some Rad X before consuming it". Most of them were trying to process this information while Kawamoto was writing it all down as quickly as she could. "Lastly societies a lot more hostile thanks to the constant desire to survive, so always assume your about to be shot". Most of the group didn't have much of a reaction to the statement, as their previous experience in Concord was enough of a giveaway to what they'd have to live through.

"If that's the case then we'll need to keep an eye on each other, make sure none of us get into situations where we'll likely die". Saeko made her point as clear as she could and earned nods of approval from Preston, Nate and a few of their group.

"You lot are probably hungry, c'mon it's getting dark out so dinner should be prepared soon". Nate was about to leave the still ruined home before Toshimi spoke up.

"How would we be able to eat anything? It's likely to come with some serious side effects to our bodies". Nate easily smirked at the young woman's comment before answering.

"You'd think that but if you cook it properly and add the right ingredients to it, you can make anything edible. You will have to mind what most of the ingredients are named but they are at least still of rather good quality". Most of the group stood silently in the shelter while some stragglers followed Nate to a makeshift kitchen area where they noticed at least half a dozen settlers lining up for their meals.

"So, what exactly is on the menu for tonight"? The cook standing in front of the stove gave a very quick answer to Kawamoto's question.

"Tonight's special consists mainly of a choice between Radstag stew, Mirelurk egg omelette, cooked soft-shell meat, baked Bloatfly, and grilled radroach. Take your pick". The menu only managed to make most of the groups faces turn green at the thought of eating most of the choices, by this time another settler made her way to the bench.

"I'll have another baked Bloatfly thank you, I'm taking part in tonight's watch". After being handed his pocket meal he turned to face some of the group. "Oh, blues huh"? The cook took notice of this, mainly due to the pip boys.

"Vault dwellers, now it makes sense why you'd screw your noses up at the menu. Well it isn't going to change so deal with it". Eventually most of the group after holding in their stomachs managed to take their picks, however some did have leftover food from the vault that they had rationed. The meet up at the multi floored dining shelter was rather quiet despite the settlement now housing near 60 people. After finishing their dinner they were about to head toward some vacant buildings when they heard a rather unusual scuffle taking place.

"Well I say I'm not too contempt to endure your company".

"To which I wholehearted agree. Working with a more out-dated model like a Codsworth is a great insult". Nate entered into this argument at the time as it looked like Codsworth was about to loose his temper.

"Codsworth what's going on here"?

"Sir, I must insist you resend the decision to include this contraption in the settlement".

"Contraption? I'll have you know the Fransworth model of Mr Handy was 2 versions more advanced then the Codsworth". Eventually Nate had heard enough and made his own decision.

"Codsworth, Fransworth. Is there really a point to this arguing? You're both Mr handy's, which means your difference of model doesn't do anything. All we need is for everyone to contribute in keeping the settlement of Sanctuary Hills a haven for people who wish to live in peace and security". A few seconds had passed before Codsworth contemplated on a decision.

"Very well sir, I will do my best to work with Fransworth. Put' em here old fella". Codsworth extended his clawed arm toward Fransworth.

"We may never fully trust each other but we are also built to serve our masters. We will keep our grudges and disagreements to ourselves and begin work immediately". Fransworth extended his clawed arm and both Mr handy's shook hands in a mutual understanding.

"That was a rather short digression, I didn't know robots could have self pride". Yuuki peeked in from behind the majority of the group but was rather disappointed to see it not escalate any further.

"You may won't to get some rest now, the night can be rather unpredictable". Nate left after saying his final words for the night and made his way into his old home. The group dispersed to find places to sleep, as the settlers weren't very keen on sleeping together even with the amount of room in the remains of each standing house. Some of managed to fill an entire house however most were scattered across the street.

"I can't say this is the most private area to have any fun". Tsunoda was currently lying down under the covers with his shirt off and Yuuki lying on top of him wearing a rather provocative outfit.

"True, maybe where we're going tomorrow we'll find a nice empty place to 'stay' for a bit". The response Yuuki got was that of Tsunoda grabbing her before rolling on top of her.

"Do you know what I found so brilliant about this reality before the bombs dropped"? Yuuki looked back up at her lover to find his response.

"Not really, no".

"It's that this world was and still is greatly lacking in Feminists and Neo-Libs telling me how I should think, not that I cared really". Tsunoda merely huffed before responding.

"I'll say they were easily the most annoying groups of people I ever had the distain of knowing. People like them would only ensure we couldn't have this sort of fun". Tsunoda then proceeded to stuff himself in between her breasts causing her to moan ominously however another of their group interrupted any continuation of their activities thanks to the lack of walls in the building.

"Killjoy, let's just hope where we go will have somewhere more private". The couple dozed off shortly after along with the entirety of Sanctuary hills as the cold of darkness enveloped the land.

* * *

Morning arrived almost 7hrs later but with the light the heat did not arrive with it causing most the settlements new arrivals to try and find warmth where they could. Toshimi and Hirano immediately making their way to the nearest cooking station, but not before noticing something off with the current scene.

"Has anyone seen where Takashi and Saya went, I haven't seen them all night"? Upon Toshimi's question Fransworth replied without hesitation.

"If I may, I did see the couple enter an external basement late last night since then nothing". A few seconds after he finished speaking, the two in question made their way to the current group. Tsunoda quickly took the chance to make a jab at his former nemesis.

"Well well, look who finally decided to show up. Had fun"?

"Not so much fun as it was a more comfortable sleep, it was rather warm in there". While Tsunoda and Takashi were exchanging words, their respective mates were standing on the sidelines.

"Hard to believe they aren't attacking each other anymore". Saya exclaimed coldly as she attempted to keep herself warm.

"Hard to believe we're actually getting along". Yuuki retorted before making her way to receive a bowl of vegetable soup. "I'm also really surprised that Miss Busujima hasn't lost it yet, I've seen how she felt toward Komuro so to know you two are a thing would hurt her".

"I'm certain she does know, and she's just trying to hold it all together". Saya picked up her bowl and carefully sipped it. Yuuki took this time to make her response.

"That's not going to end well, I've seen what happens to a person who bottles up their emotions. It's a horrific result". The two sighed as they imaged the potential disaster that waited the group. Yuuki quickly changed subject so to avoid any memories of past relationships. "So from one boring life at school, one apocalypse begins then a portal opens up and we're sucked through. We end up in a life and a time I could only dream of, only for it to be destroyed 2 years later by another apocalypse. I think you'd agree that it's been an eventful life so far".

"Can't argue with you there". By this time most if not everyone had woken up to the cold air and made their way over to the cafeteria while doing everything they could to keep warm. 30mins past before some members of the Minutemen approached and addressed the group from vault 114.

"So to interrupt but the general requires your presence on certain matters". Imamura rolled his eyes at the Minuteman's request, believing he knew full well where it was going.

"Great, I bet this is going to be a delightful conversation".

"As you were informed yesterday, some raiding gangs are in fact creating small chains of command to attack settlements more effectively. As of now there are 5 different settlements requesting our assistance, but that number is expected to rise". Nate or General as Preston kept on referring to him as was discussing the biggest problem facing the Commonwealth.

"And I'm guessing you'll want us to help out in anyway we can"? Tsunoda quick as ever to respond negatively raised a few of the group's eyebrows.

"Are you really going to act like this after everything that's happened. Even when people, innocent people need our help"? Taniuchi of all people raised her voice in protest to their most arrogant neighbour.

"With all that we've been through, I'm only going to help out of the sole basis that I've given up caring what happens anymore. Just point us in a direction and we'll get it done as quickly as possible".

"Who decided to make you the leader of our group"? Morita added into this discussion voicing his disapproval of Tsunoda's bluntness.

"Are we really having this talk now? We didn't have a leader to begin with so why does it matter who says what".

"When your all done arguing, we would like to get back on topic". Even with his time in the military, there was only so far Nate's patience could go. Raising his voice to ensure they would all hear him, the group fall back in silence. "Thank you. Preston, you have the stage".

"During our time wondering the wastes we have heard locations of 6 raider gang hideouts, as well as some notable leaders". Preston pulled out a notepad from his coat and began to ask for teams to be formed.

* * *

Alpha team consisting of: Takashi, Saya, Kohta, and Toshimi.

Bravo team made up of: Rei, Hisashi, Nate, and Morita.

Charlie team comprised of: Yuuki, Tsunoda, Imamura, and surprisingly Saeko.

Delta was last with: Muira, Taniuchi, Kawamoto, and Yamada.

All the teams built left Korukami and Misuzu behind to assist Sanctuary in anyway possible.

"Team Alpha will head to USAF Station Olivia. The raider leader going by the name Ack-Ack, known for using a Minigun against her targets". Saya immediately glared at Takashi for his decision in their deployed location.

"Bravo will head out to deal with Bear at Walden Pond".

"Charlie will deal with Jared at the old Assembly plant in Lexington". Tsunoda paled at that thought, as he knew exactly how big the old plant was. He used to work there as a part time engineer.

"Finally Delta will have to square things off with Boomer at outpost Zimonja. On second thought I'll accompany you to deal with him". Nate took this time to say some last words before they all dismissed themselves to the tasks at hand.

"Make sure to mark the locations of your pip-boys and keep an eye on each other, understand"?

"As clearly as possible, we can't let any of us die out there". Everyone responded one after another with similar lines before leaving to the broken bridge.

Play track: Fallout 3 ambience, "the perfect life".

After crossing the bridge each group went in their own separate directions.

"So this is it, another life of survival. One would think we'd just get sucked up by something else by now". Saya elbowed Takashi as a response to him potentially jinxing them before they along with Kohta and Toshimi made their way down a broken road heading southeast.

* * *

Chapter end.

A/N: Goddamn it this took longer than it should've but I made it, even if I did rush the last parts of it. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Oh and Angry Lil Elf, I'd like to speak with you after you've read this chapter. I have an idea you might like to hear about. Thanks everyone for sticking around and Seeya's.


	7. Raiding Raiders

War Never Changes, It Only Get's Worse. Chapter 7. Raiding Raiders

A/N: Again I'm sorry about taking so long uploading the last chapter, like I said I left my imagination back at Sydney. Lately I've taken a liking toward making memorable titles to my chapters like the last one, which I hoped people would know the reference toward. Anyway I'm done yapping; let's get this chapter going.

P.S. Is anyone reading able to draw proficiently, because I'd like to have a better story cover then the one right now.

* * *

Chapter Start.

Team Alpha currently continued down a broken road until they reached a fork.

"Taking a right turn will lead us down and around the station. Turning left will lead us absolutely nowhere". Taking the obvious choice the group turned right, along the way they dealt with local wildlife mainly consisting of Radstag's and a few Mole rats.

"How much further is it from here, the clouds gathering out there are closing in fast". Following Toshimi's finger they noticed some cloud cover moving in from the Southeast.

"Is it just me or do those clouds look a little off". Kohta wasn't wrong; the four of them noticed the strange appearance of the clouds.

"That can't mean anything good, we'd best get to the facility before it closes in". The group made quick pace toward their objective without thinking about being cautious.

* * *

Play track: Radioactive Sunrise, fallout 3.

Bravo was currently on approach to the Walden Pond, when they came to a broken intersection the Geiger counter in Rei's pip boy began clicking. Raising her arm out and moving it the clicking increased as it neared a trailer.

"Looks like they were trying to transport barrels of nuclear waste secretly to a dumping ground just south of here".

"Disgraceful, even here they had no care for the environmental impact they were causing". Morita piped up at Hisashi's statement with a rather blunt retort.

"Not that it matters now. They're all probably dead, besides the natural environment seems to be trying to recover". Rei simply turned to face Morita who continued to stare at the rusting trailer.

"You know you can be a real let down some times".

"Enough both of you, we're getting off track. Walden Pond shouldn't be too far from here, and we'll need to get the job done soon if we are to beat that". Nate motioned for them all to look toward the clouds rolling in.

"What is that"?

"I haven't been awake long enough to know, but I doubt any of us what to find out". The second group continued on their set path, and hoped they'd find a bunker to return to just in the likely event of the odd looking storm rolling in.

* * *

Charlie team had made their way rather quickly to the old assembly plant and hung around an underpass when they noticed some raiders currently asleep by a barricade of sandbags.

"So, how do we go about this"? The rest of the group looked to Tsunoda as he finished whispering.

"Your asking us, you used to work here".

"I know that, but there are multiple ways in and the whole facility is a complete maze. It'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack, but if you were stupid enough to put the haystack in a lake". Imamura shook his head at Tsunoda's over complication of a saying.

"Wow! Way to put it in perspective Tsunoda, you'd almost think it to be impossible wouldn't you". Imamura's sarcastic response only earned him blank stares from the rest of the group. Unfortunately Imamura had spoken just loud enough to get a patrolling raiders attention.

"HEY, LOOKS LIKE WE'VE GOT SOME LIVE ONES OUT HERE"! Immediately the raider unloaded by rounds of her shotgun barely missing Yuuki who only cursed in retaliation as she forgot to equip her sidearm.

"Well there goes our element of surprise. Thanks Imamura". Before either of the guys could respond, Saeko jumped up the slope of the underpass, and used the momentum to slice both the woman's arms clean off quickly followed by thrusting her sword through the raiders throat. These actions prompted a lookout on the roof to take some shots at Saeko while an attack dog ran toward her. Using this time effectively Tsunoda and Yuuki fired at what they could hit, mainly aiming for the lookout so he could not land a shot on Saeko who had just finished the attack dog off. Unfortunately due to the couple not being very proficient with firearms the best they could hope to do was distract the lookout, Imamura on the other hand was making his way to an ideal position to deal with another raider trying to get in their own place. Saeko by this time had managed to get into cover from the rooftop lookout.

"Damn it, I need to get something better than this". Yuuki dashed out of cover and eyed the double barrel of the first raider Saeko had dispatched; she also noticed the sack of shells with a few dropped out of it. She ran as quickly as her feet take go and snatched the shotgun as well as stray rounds off the ground before diving over the barricade and just barely avoided landing on top of Saeko.

"If you're trying to be a hero than forget it".

"I'm not trying to be a hero princess, I just don't think it's fair for you to be doing all the work here". Yuuki peaked her head over to see a raider wielding a tire iron running toward the pair. Having little experience with weapons she fiddled around with loading the shotgun and lousily took aim before pulling the trigger. Whilst being thrown to the ground she did manage to take the raiders arm off, getting up she quickly raced over the stricken raider to finish him off. As she did, Imamura shot at the lookout just barely grazing him but also in a stroke of misfortune causing the lookout to fire. The shot proceeded to enter and greatly damage Yuuki's right shoulder.

"Shit". As if by some divine intervention Tsunoda landed a half decent shot going through the lookouts eye before he closed the gap on his fallen companion.

"Quickly, get her inside I'll clear out anyone on the other side of the entrance". Saeko ducked in through the main door and for the next 30 seconds all they could hear were screaming raiders and a blade slicing through the air.

"Got to give her credit, miss Busujima knows where she's good. Hngh". Yuuki was already feeling the pain of the wound as she could barely move her arm at all.

"Hey, you're going to be okay. I can assure you".

"No one said I was dying Tsun, but this is not exactly a pleasant feeling. Now can we please get this finished so we can go back home and patch me up"! Helping the crippled girl in through the entrance they came across a rather unnerving sight, nearly a dozen dead raiders and Saeko standing behind a survivor who was currently missing his legs.

"Please let me go, I'll tell you anything you need".

"All we need to know is where Jared is".

"Okay, he's down in the main assembly line. But you'll never make it that far, he's very well guarded from here on out".

"That all we needed to know, thank you". Without warning Saeko flicked her wrist and removed the survivors head. Before looking for the plant map layout behind the main office, Imamura was currently looting anything of value from either the corpses or filing cabinets and Tsunoda was doing his best to remain calm while wrapping up Yuuki's shoulder.

"What's gotten into miss Busujima all of a sudden"?

"You should probably let her vent for a bit, she's been bottling up a great amount of emotion ever since discovering that Komuro and Takagi have been you know".

"Oh. Imamura, you go with miss Busujima and provide assistance when needed. I'll stay here can keep an eye on our exit and Yuuki". Imamura grunted and departed the scene leaving only the two alone.

"Gee, my hero".

"What"?

"You could've worded that a little better".

"Well I've said what needed to be said, no doubt they'll take a little while. Best for us to just rest here a bit". His only response was Yuuki laying her head on his shoulder as the slumped down underneath the executives desk.

* * *

Play Track: Dawn over The Waste. Fallout 3

Team Delta along with Preston was currently hiding on the bridge near their objective when the saw their intended target. A man in scrap power armour holding some kind of over complex slingshot, the only people who knew what it really was were Preston and Taniuchi. After explaining that the Fat Man was a weapon designed to lob miniature nuclear bombs at targets they understood why Preston had accompanied them on their mission.

"So what's the plan"?

"If we can hit the loaded Mini Nuke that should give us a clear distraction and clean up Boomer's lackey's and surround him". Receiving nods of agreement from the team Preston took up a careful position on the overpass while the group snuck down to the decent hiding spots. After seeing the signals the group gave, Preston fired his laser musket as accurately as he could, luckily the bolt hit the blast cap chamber causing the uranium rod to detonate the bomb. Miraculously Boomer managed to survive but his power armour was all but irreparable, worse news was to come when he regained his bearings and noticed the rest of his raiding party were all dead.

"Give it up boomer, you're all that's left. You may as well go quietly". Muira tried to persuade the maniacal raider into turning himself in to whatever classes as authorities.

"The fuck I will, if I'm going then I'm taking you all with me". Boomer without warning pulled two Mini nukes from his coat, while he wouldn't be able to hit them he also wouldn't them have the satisfaction of killing him. In the next couple of seconds the group could only watch as Boomer clashed the two devices together effectively suicide bombing without purpose or goal.

"An unfortunate ending for a man undeserving of it". After waiting for the small cloud to dissipate the group gathered around the remains of the outpost, Yamada and Kawamoto scavenging what they could find while Taniuchi examined the remains of the power armour frame looking for any parts of it she could salvage. Eventually coming across the semi intact T-45D helmet.

"What're you thinking"? Muira's question was quickly answered.

"If I can get the right materials then I may be able to repair the helmet, but the frame is totalled and I'd need to find one in better condition to fit this to it". A not so distant rumbling interrupted the group's scavenging. Looking up at the sky they noticed the cloud cover moving toward them.

"We may need to find shelter, preferably a bunker".

"With that kind of weapon I can fully understand why a little rain would concern you, but can't you just power it down". Yamada gestured to the laser musket in Preston's hands causing Preston to shake his head and reply.

"A rainstorm doesn't worry me in the slightest, but a radstorm does". Taniuchi's eyes widened at the name after she extended it out to its full title

"A radstorm? You mean that cloud front is a Radiation-storm"?

"Exactly, now did any of you find a hatch or bunker around her"? Yamada and Kawamoto shook their heads making the whole group worry.

"Then we'll need to backtrack and find an intact facility to bunker down in". Acting as orderly as possible given the new revelation the group set off back west.

* * *

Alpha team had yet to realise the true danger of the looming radstorm when they cleared the satellite array of the outside raiders and entered the control bunker.

"We should keep quiet, who knows how many are in here and we don't need to alert them". Takashi's advice turned quickly into an irony for after he finished speaking, a raider tripped up on him and raised the alarm before quickly earning a hole in her head.

"So much for doing things quietly". Kohta and Toshimi quickly made their way down the staircase and rounded a corner to find two raider rookies charging at them, one with a pool cue and the other with a nail spiked baseball bat. The pair was run to a halt by precise shots blowing the back of their heads open.

"What the hells going on out there"? Ack-Ack began shouting as she kicked the main doors open seeing many of her fellow raiders scrambling into the hallways Where Kohta and Toshimi were slowly picking them off. Ack-Ack soon noticed an odd shade of blue peeking out from the side of a desk on the second floor.

"Time to let em have it". Her Minigun began whirring to life before spitting a hail of rounds toward the desk, a few shots barely missing Saya's overextended arm.

"You think we've pissed her off"?

"If we didn't before, we sure have now". Further gunshots were heard in the hallway before brief silence as Ack-Ack let her gun cool down.

"Hey! Where the hell is everyone, get out here you bastards"! Kohta and Toshimi appeared from the corner with their pistols at the ready. As Ack-Ack whirled her Minigun back to life and pointed it at the couple, Takashi and Saya unloaded their side arms in her general direction managing a few hits on her limbs causing her to drop the Minigun. Hopping down from the overhang the group convened in front of her.

"You bastards won't get away with this, I have friends all over the wasteland. They'll know about you, and then you'll-". Takashi didn't let her finish as a 10mm round through her head put their point across.

"Let's see what can be of use around here, then we head back to Sanctuary Hills". The group split up and began scavenging the area, looting the corpses and breaking open doors. After a few minutes of searching, the group reconverged at the entrance to the array.

"So, what did you lot find"?

"A lot of weapons and ammunition, mostly from the corpses. I'm definitely keeping this with me though". Toshimi materialized Ack-Ack's Minigun and stood it to the ground barrels down.

"Okay? What else did you find"? Kohta quickly answered by dumping a whole lot of junk and broken crude weapons on the table.

"I'm certain we can use some of this to modify our weapons, you know make them more effective in different scenarios". Kohta proceeded to recollect everything he had just dumped out.

"What about you two, found anything useful"?

"Only some medicinal supplies in the back room, we were lucky to avoid the barrels of radioactive waste. A few containers only had some junk in them so we didn't pay it too much attention". Toshimi then asked if they had come across any adhesive among the junk to which Takashi nodded instantly causing Kohta to groan before heading back down stairs.

"Damn it, I was close this time. Only one word off". Saya shouted from the other side of the walkway catching Toshimi's attention.

"Want to tell me what she's trying to do here"?

"She's trying to hack the terminal so we can gain access to this room here". Takashi glanced over toward the mag locked door; behind it were a lot of storage equipment and even a standing mini nuke. All of this quickly snatched Toshimi's attention.

"Then why are we wasting time? I thought Takagi was meant to be a genius". This quickly struck a nerve in Saya.

"I AM A GENIUS! But this isn't exactly a system you would want to rush; I'm trying to choose the passcodes carefully. If I miss four times then I'm locked out permanently, which is why I reset after the 3rd strike". Saya then slammed her free hand on the monitor after resetting for the umpteenth time.

"We better get this open soon. If Kohta sees all this, he's not going to wait for the door to be open".

* * *

Bravo team were on their return trip after dealing with Bear and collecting what could be found.

"We should try to get in contact with the others". Rei was already ahead of her husband, but the only thing they were receiving was vague messages and static.

"I'm certain the odd cloud cover is causing our radio sets to fritz out". The group looked up to see the cloud cover almost overtop of them, followed quickly by a flash as a bolt of green lightning darted across.

"I'm certain we should be looking for cover fast". That thought was only incentivised by the ground underneath the clouds becoming less visible.

"If we keep standing around that that may be out of the question, we have to get going now". The entirety of bravo team began plotting a course back to Sanctuary Hills all while looking back at the looming green clouds.

* * *

Tsunoda and Yuuki continued to watch the main entrance all the while hearing a string of firefights inside the facility, eventually the gunfire died down and an empty silence filled the air.

"Sounds like they finally got Jared". Yuuki was currently trying to move her arm around again while waiting for the Stimpack to finish its work, Tsunoda continued to search through the cabinets that Imamura had missed.

"I would seem so". While Tsunoda had an impressive carrying capacity as his pip boy had read, he was definitely pushing it to its limit with everything he was collecting. Mostly old money, however he was surprised by the number of containers carrying bottle caps. Eventually he sorted through a filing cabinet and found something that caught his eye.

"BINGO"! Pulling out the old file he revealed some perfectly intact vehicle blueprints.

"What, what're those". Walking over to him Yuuki noticed half a dozen detailed pages of car designs.

"These are the blueprints for the Chrylus Corvega Atomic 9 'Rep' sedan. It was meant to be an improvement not just on the Atomic 8 but also it's sister vehicle Chrylus Corvega Atomic 9 'Dem' ".

"Why are they called Rep and Dem, shouldn't they be called Mrk I and II"?

"You see these two were basically named after the two major U.S parties, some cheap advertiser trick to the marketing board. Rep is Republican and Dem is Democrat easily enough, unfortunately the Rep was never put into commission due to a few reasons, one of the major ones being the Great War. The first reason was the performance of the Dem". Tsunoda was still shaking his head at the names of the vehicle.

"Why, what happened to the Dem"?

"For the 2 weeks it was tested, it turned out to be a mechanical mimic of the party is was named after. That's to say it was a poor investment and a waste of money, not to mention a completely defective lemon. It was meant to be a fuel-efficient oil and nuclear hybrid; safe to say it did a poor job at all of the listed potential. It set the company back billions and as a result, the Rep was mostly shelved before it could hit the street tests. Even despite protest from a few others and myself who kept telling them the Rep was a significant improvement and just like it's party namesake, it actually fricken worked". Yuuki kept nodding as if she could understand most of what he was saying, eventually butting in to ask one simple question.

"If that's all the case, why are you happy to find the blueprints. It's not like anyone would want them now". Tsunoda digitalized the blueprints and turned to face Yuuki.

"I'm holding on to these because I might be able to build a few of them, all I need now is for the other two to confirm if the assembly line and materials are still somewhat intact. Speaking of the devils". Tsunoda peered over Yuuki's head and instantly regrated it when he saw Saeko walking up to the front desk, her sword sheathed and what appeared to be Jared's severed head in her off hand. Imamura looked shaken up like he had seen something very disturbing, and by the couple didn't blame him.

"That's our mission done with, now we just head home and report in. simple as that". Saeko walked past the couple but her words sounded like they held some distain to them. Tsunoda immediately held out his arm to stop Imamura from proceeding any further.

"Care to tell us what happened down there"? Imamura shook himself out of his daze before responding.

"I think it's best if I forget everything that just happened, but a word of advice. Never antagonize a heartbroken woman, or else you won't live long enough to regret it". The couple could only create a vague picture of what Saeko had done down there, however Tsunoda didn't let him pass just yet.

"And what of the facility, is the production line still intact"?

"Miraculously yes, even a few old but intact sedans are still down there. Why do you ask"?

"No reason, let's go". Walking out of the main entrance the group came across a rather peculiar metallic smell in the air, looking up at the sky quickly gave them their answer.

"So should we bolt home or duck back into the assembly plant"? Yuuki had only just finished speaking when she saw Saeko take off down the street.

"That gives us that answer". Tsunoda picked up Yuuki, even though her shoulder wound had fixed up quickly, she wouldn't be able to move it too fast for long periods of time unless she wanted to risk reopening it. Imamura simply rolled his eyes before slowly getting into a full sprint.

"Great more running, I may as well sign up to be an Olympic sprinter while I'm at it".

* * *

Back at the satellite array Kohta had finished collecting the materials he was after, this caused him to be nearing his carry capacity limit. It was at this time that Saya finally cracked the terminals casing after her latest failed attempt to unlock it.

"How is that thing still working"? Kohta motioned Takashi for an answer.

"Your guess is as good as mine I'm afraid. That thing should be beyond busted by now, but I must believe General Atomics built them tough". After hearing some more buzzing sounds they expected Saya to throw the terminal off the table, what they didn't expect was two higher frequency beeps followed by a loud successful cheer.

"YES! I knew I could do it. Now to find out whats behind that door". Tapping a few keys Saya found exactly the option she was after, and the group was treated to the sound of the maglock door opening. To say they were all wide eyed at the site would be an understatement.

"Holy shit, look at all this. So much of this can be used in so many different ways". Kohta and Toshimi Hirano said in sync before rummaging through crates and duffle bags.

"Seems like they're going to have a field day, but we can't let them have all the fun". Takashi walked by the main table and picked up some old scientific equipment, eventually he came across a Mini nuke. Saya on the other hand found a fat man launcher and gestured Takashi to give her the Mini nuke before plopping them both in her inventory. After a few minutes the group had effectively picked the whole array and the locked room completely clean.

"We better get back, it could be getting dark for all we know". Deciding to follow Takashi's advice the group made their way to the entrance/exit, however before they could open the door they heard what sounded like a thunderstorm.

"We might get a little soaked on the way home, but I am certain these suits are water proof". Kohta and Toshimi only nodded in understanding to Saya's comments before Takashi slowly opened the door, what the saw however was completely unexpected.

"What even is all this"? Looking outside they could barely see anything; the greenish fog in the air was really going to be a problem.

"I don't like this one bit at all". Toshimi's concerns were only confirmed as a tear of green lightening cracked across the sky causing their Geiger counters to start clicking.

"My best guess would be in a radiation storm right now. As for how long it's been going, that'll be anyone's guess". Another crack in the air caused the counters to click again.

"Okay, we have two choices. Either we can try and book it to Sanctuary hills, or we bunker down for a while and wait it out". Before either of the Hirano's could voice their opinions, Saya had equipped a large duster, a gas mask, and an old army helmet. All of which she removed from random raiders and other bodies.

"Look as much as I would like to stick around, we don't know how long these are expected to last. We also have the required material to survive the trip back". Saya quickly pulled out a bottle of pills labelled Rad X before dropping a few in her mouth and dropping her mask back down.

"Guess the right to a vote is out of the question now. May as well get going". Takashi and the others pulled out their own bottles of Rad X and followed after Saya into the hazy darkness.

Chapter end.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know this is a terrible ending to the chapter, but I just couldn't think of a way to keep it going any further. The next chapter should be a better read than this, mostly because I hope to clear my mind a little for it. Also i must add, the reason why i chose to put the old fallout 3 and New Vegas ambient music in the chapter is because they seem more satisfying to listen to.

That's all for now, Seeya's next time.


	8. Author Update

Author Update.

So I've got some bad news, the next chapter was set to be released soon but my computer suffered a stroke and shut down while I was doing the final editing touches, and because this things ability to auto save doesn't exist well I've lost all but the first 500 words of my chapter. "Great". In other words, I've been set back another week or 2.

Edit 18/2/2019. So as i've recently discovered, my P.C has an interesting bug/feature in it's settings where it can automatic switch itself off after only using 20% of it's power. what's even more annoying about the "feature" is that it instantly reverses or removes any and all progress i make on my stories, meaning in order for me to successfully complete these i have to have this damned machine plugged into a charging port at all times, lest i incur it's auto shutdown wrath.


End file.
